The Evil Within
by Yagurt
Summary: Relationships between Demons and Humans isn't outlawed, though, it's frowned upon. When Gilbert meets Matthew, he just thinks it's a regular one night stand. Matthew thinks this as well, but soon, the both of them want more. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hi guys!

I'm here my 2nd story!

(If you haven't read my other story, _Love is a Diseas__e_, then I suggest you should now!)

So I hope you like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings<strong>: RusxPru (unrequited/one-sided/forced[?]), RusxCan (unrequited/one-sided/forced), PruxCan (main)

**Warnings**: Matthew being his lonely self- Suicidal thoughts. Physical Abuse. Some blood and gore. Magical Powers and fantasy! Angst-y?

**Summary**: Relationships between Demons and Humans isn't outlawed, though, it's frowned upon. When Gilbert meets Matthew, he just thinks it's a regular one night stand. Matthew thinks this as well, but soon, the both of them want more. However, Gilbert can't commit to a relationship, knowing what he is. What will happen when another Demon wants revenge on Gilbert and takes Matthew? Would Gilbert just ignore it and crumble the relationship, or would Gilbert come and save Matthew before it's too late.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> I use both Gilbert and Matthew's Point Of View (first person). Others would be in second person (or third person, I always get those two mixed up).

_***** "(:: _Insert_text_here_ ::)"_ = Demon talking. No one else understands unless other Demons. I would use fancy text but this thing doesn't support it.

* * *

><p>.:: Gilbert's P.O.V ::.<p>

The wind blows harshly, causing people to stop and cover themselves from the sudden attack. The streets were as usually in the city of New York, crowded and I'm still annoyed at this. I would never understand why people choose to live here, in my personal taste. But in contrary, it was perfect. The populations here are much bigger than anywhere else. Smirking, I continued to walk.

I dig into my pockets and take out what I was looking for. It's a restaurant card. I look at the back and see the very same elegant handwriting I saw when I received it months ago. It sets a place and time. Obviously the place was the restaurant and the time was exactly 10:00. I looked at my watch.

9:42 PM

Another few more minutes and he would be there. It wouldn't hurt to have a few drinks at the bar. I turn over the card and look at the address. Making a turn, I glance up.

There it is.

From a few steps away, I could see the lights of the building vividly glow outside. Taking my time, I walk in from of the doors.

"Hello sir, welcome to Plaisir D'amour, do you have a reservation?" the woman smiles.

I nod my head. "Yes, at ten o' clock."

She smiles and nods, glancing at me then back at her reservation book.

"Yes Mr. Weillschmidt, Mr. Bonnefoy is expecting you. Please sign in your name." I take the pen and sign in. They're probably taking precautions. I chuckle to myself.

"Would you like to give me your coat?" She asks politely.

"Nein, thank you."

"He would be expecting you in the dining area." She said, pointing to the far left side of the restaurant.

Nodding to her again, I leisurely walk over. Slowly the lights fade and only a few lights brighten the room of the dining area.

Sitting in the bar stool, I place my coat behind it. The counter's rim give off a small light, but bright enough to show the person sitting in it their faces, from what I presume, and the lights behind the mass number of drinks and glass displayed.

"How can I help you, Monsieur?" a blonde asks.

My whole body tingles suddenly, and then the feeling quickly vanishes. I look at the bartender. He has a very light complexion, with long hair curling to his neck, with an unusual piece of hair that sticks out. He has a gentle face, a man with a good heart, I judge. His eyes are an unusual color for a human, a color of indigo and splotches of blue, with thin framed glasses complimenting with it, even amplifying its beauty even more. As I look again, his hair is slightly darker than blonde, more like honey.

I smirk, as my body relaxes and I lean forward.

"Some milk." I say, smirking.

"Right away, Monsieur." He smiles politely but gives a small giggle. His smile looks sweet, his pink lips spreading and showing an inch of his white teeth.

_Speaks French, hmm..._

In no time, the bartender brings in my drink. "Anything else?" he asks.

"Nein, no." I say and smirk at him.

With the bartender resuming his work, I slowly sip the milk. Looking back at him, I lick my upper lip, knowing I have a milk mustache and give him a sultry smirk.

The bartender blushes slightly, but giggles in amusement.

_When is the pervert going to be here?_

I didn't like waiting, even if I did come early. Drumming my finders on the counter, I continue to watch the bartender. He has a slight feminine body, but I can't tell exactly through his black and white uniform. I chuckle to myself as I sip more of my drink. This adds to my list of why I don't regret coming to New York.

"Well, how are you doing my friend?" a French accent appears.

Knowing who it is, I turn to see Francis sitting down, patting my back.

"Hello Matthieu, s'il vous plait, just some water."

Turning back to me, Francis smile widens. "Now what is this," he waves his index finger in a circular motion "That I am sensing?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Taking the last gulp of milk from the glass, I motion for the bartender, Matthew, to come over.

"Yes?" Matthew is currently wiping a glass with a towel.

Before I can talk, Francis opens his mouth. "Matthieu mon amour, give this man beer instead!" Francis says, laughing. Matthew smiles politely and resumes his work.

"Now, you know what I'm talking about." He says grinning, turning back to me.

He is starting to piss me off. "Enlighten me."

He glances at Matthew, then back at me.

"When are you going to make your move?" Francis sips his water.

"I just came to this city, no need to start problems."

"Ohohoho~! What type of problems are these? You never seem to have any."

Now Francis started talking in our native language.

"(:: Just get on with it. He's just another fuck toy. ::)"

Matthew glances up, slightly confused by the alien words.

Laughing, I return in the same language. "(I'm not one of those prissy man whores, I actually act like a gentlemen. ::)"

Francis bursts out laughing. "(:: Since when is a Demon a gentleman? ::)"

"(:: You're really a hypocrite to say that. ::)" I take a small glance at Matthew and return my eyes to Francis.

"Oh s'il vous plaît." Francis says, switching back to French/English.

Matthew, finally snapping out of his awestruck between our conversations, hands me my alcohol.

_How cute…_

"Danke."

"So, Matthieu, mon amour, I would like you to meet my dear friend Gilbert Weillschmidt." Francis smirks.

I sneer into my drink. "You mean _the awesome_ Gilbert Weillschmidt."

"Hello Mr. Weillschmidt, my name is Matthew Williams, nice to meet you." Matthew says, introducing himself and extends his hand for a handshake.

"The awesome Gilbert, at your service." I slowly grip his hand, shake it professionally and slightly brush my fingers against his skin before retrieving.

I catch a light blush on the boy's face.

"He just moved to New York." The prissy blonde sips his water, leaning back and smiling at his attempt of match making.

"Oh really? How do you like it here so far?" Matthew asks politely.

"Nothing much, but for one, it's too fucking crowed, _especially _the streets." I sip the alcohol slowly.

"Yes, that seems to be a problem here." Matthew laughs lightly.

_His laughter is so adorable..._

"Well, a friend of Francis is a friend of mine." He smiles.

"Likewise." I smile back.

From the corner of my eye, I see, no actually feel Francis smirk in delight with his plan. Francis, his head in his hand, giggles lightly.

"Would you like one of my cuisines?" Francis asks, sipping a glass of red wine now.

"I have to get going soon, so no."

Francis pouts and turns to Matthew. "Stingy isn't he?"

Matthew only looks at me and gives the same sweet smile.

"Fine, but don't think I'm paying."

Francis smiles and snaps his finger. Immediately, a waiter comes and takes orders from Francis.

"Your restaurant has been quite successful, hasn't it?" I ask.

Gulping down his wine, Francis repositions himself and his back is leaning against the counter. "That's a stupid question; my fine cooking can't go unnoticed!" He laughs.

The waiter comes back with the small plate. He places it in front of me and leaves. Not wanting to eat, I take a little bite of the shrimp type food.

"So Gilbert, how are you?"

Taking a gulp of the shrimp, I turn to Francis. His face looks dead serious, but with a small, friendly smile. Francis already knows what happened.

"Still awesome," I joke. "(:: But West has been doing badly since his last fight. ::)"

Francis nods sympathetically. Ludwig has been in fights with Ivan for some reason I have never understood. But as brothers, I quickly turn to hate him too, especially that one time he has captured me. Ludwig is in critical conditions, but he's slowly improving, also with the help with an Angel named Feliciano.

"(:: When are you going to make your move? ::)"

I groan at him. Is he still on my case about Matthew? Sure, I'm awesome enough to take anyone, but the last time I creeped around, I got hit with a frying pan from a crazy girl, who was crazy enough to carry a frying pan!

"You think the awesome me can't do it!" I growl.

Francis only chuckles in reply. "I never said that, _Mr. Awesome_…just that this feeling is starting to sicken me."

I look wide-eyed at him. I'm that noticeable? Glancing at Matthew again, my skin slowly tingles again. Why is my urge this strong?

"(:: Delicious isn't he? His sweet plum eyes, his soft kissable skin and don't forget about those lips! Wish I could have him! ::)"

I snarl at Francis, who puts his hands up in defense. "(:: I won't take him, I swear. Watch this… ::)"

"Matthieu aime, come here."

Matthew watts over with a polite smile. Francis leans over the counter and tugs on Matthew's curl. Suddenly Matthew's face brightens red and he starts shuddering. A little moan escapes his lips.

"F-Francis, I-I told y-you not to d-do that a-again!" Matthew squeezes his eyes as Francis releases.

"Isn't that cute?"

_Yes, but not cute, sexy…_

Still blushing, Matthew leans over and smacks Francis.

"No way to treat your boss Matthieu!" Francis says jokingly, rubbing his cheek.

"S-shut up! I told you not to do that again!"

I laugh at Matthew's words. Francis has done that before? I swallow the shrimp and take a gulp of the beer. Through laughing eyes, I could see Matthew's angry face.

"What's so funny?" Matthew crosses his arms.

"You should already know that this Frenchie is a huge pervert!" I laugh at the pout Francis gives.

"I can't help it! It's embedded in every French man's DNA."

Not amused, Matthew sighs and lifts the bar table and walks out. He runs his fingers though his hair and gives another sigh. "Keep laughing it off. My shift is over."

Francis whines. "Please don't leave l'amour, at least not alone with this scary German!"

"I'm Prussian to be exact!"

Francis gives a sarcastic laugh. "Prussia doesn't exist anymore, _German._"

"Well suck my five meters, French poodle."

I blush as I make the lamest comeback ever. Especially with Matthew here! On cue to thinking his name, Matthew laughs heartedly. His eyes close and his lips curl up to a smile. His head slightly swings back, his hair brushing against his shoulders and exposing his neck.

_A beautiful, kissable neck…_

"Oh wow," Matthew finally says, his laughing dying down now. "Well, I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you Gilbert." He brings his hand out to me.

I take his hand and shake it again and repeat the flirty action. Matthew blushes again, his eyes widening a little in shock, but then his face relaxes and he brings the back of his hand to his lips and smiles.

_It's like he's accepting it._

My heart beats at the sight.

_Ah I want to fuc-_

"Revoir l'amour!" Francis waves his hand at Matthew. He continues this until Matthew leaves the restaurant through the back door. His face becomes serious as he turns to me.

"(:: You have to be careful now. ::)" Francis warns me.

I groan at his words. How many times is he going to tell me? Whenever I find a new person, he tells me to be careful. This happened last time since I fucked this Austrian. I gotten a little attached to him and started having feeling for him, but once he found out I wasn't human, he freaked out. I had to drag him to hell, _literally_, and get his memory erased. It made me feel so miserable because the times I spent with him were the happiest I ever felt.

"(:: Yeah, I know. ::)" I look back at my plate, the depressing feeling crawling back. "(:: It's just that this kid looks so fuckable! ::)" I laugh after my sentence, attempting to hide the sorrow from my voice. I never told anyone how I felt about that Austrian. Besides, they can't know the awesome me gets poignant! It's totally not in my rulebook.

Francis's stern face relaxes and he gives his usual pervy smirk. "(:: Yes he is, isn't he? ::)"

Francis is a Demon who lives off on fucking; of in other words, he's an incubus. There are many types of Demons. Some, like Francis, survive in the world by fucking people, others, drink blood. There is NO such thing as vampires. That is just stupid. Maybe that author Stephenie Meyer saw a Demon and was on crack when she wrote that shitty book, and defiled blood drinking demons. However, we do have powers, like control minds and that cool shit.

There are also Demons that live off on emotions. They hang around people who are happy or sad. Kind of like my brother, Ludwig. He hangs around this Angel, Feliciano because he has a high energy level. Speaking of Angels, there's no clash between Angels and Demons, so all those things you see on TV are idiotic. Like me, Demons have all the qualities, so we can choose which to live by.

Demons choose their humans when they get a _zap_ feeling. It shows that the certain person would highly benefit them. Others don't so that's why you see rape crimes and killings involving blood, that or they're desperate and can't get any.

I wonder why Francis turned down a cute boy.

Oh well, at least I have a better chance to get into Matthew's pants.

* * *

><p>.:: Matthew's P.O.V ::.<p>

I let out a big sigh as I enter my beat up red car. It's still useful, but it looks like shit. Anyways, back to my sighing.

Today at work was not my good days. First, this guy comes to the bar and starts' hitting on me like this is a club! No sir, it's a classy restaurant. Second, I had to stay late, and lastly, it's when Francis brings his friend over.

He looked unusual to me. He has piercing crimson eyes, almost like a hungry vampire. To compliment those eyes, he has hair white as snow. It shocked me at first, seriously, who see's people with red eyes and white hair! Unless he was an albino. I've seen pictures of albinos and some of them are unattractive. But this man, Gilbert I think, is really…eye-catching.

And he flirted with me! It wasn't as disgusting as that man earlier at the bar, he just uttered stupid pick up lines, but Gilbert made me blush like I was back in high school. I haven't acted so flustered like that since then and I'm still single so it's a little unusual to me.

Francis and Gilbert were talking in a weird language. It's nothing I heard before. Their lips moved smoothly but their words were all complicated and creepy. It rather reminds of the movie The Predators, you know, when those aliens were talking.

Oh and Francis! I told him not to pull my hair! After a few days when after I been hired, he pulled it! Not just pull, but yanked hard. The result was me moaning loudly and shuddering. Thankfully, no one else was in the restaurant early, so he was the only one who heard. Yet, that doesn't make things better. Gilbert, a stranger, saw me like that! I smacked him like how I smacked him that day.

I slowly park into the streets. I guess there wasn't any traffic today, though thank god. I slowly walk up the stairs, my feet hurting me. I'm lucky enough that I got a job just straight out of graduating college. A classy restaurant for the most part. I don't want to be a bartender, hell, I didn't even study the arts of alcohol, but the pay is excellent, enough to keep rent out for at least a month. It's somewhat weird that I work as a bartender but I don't drink alcohol, well, not as much to know what the names are. I just choose what my friends are having.

I push the key to my apartment and barge inside. My feet really hurt, I want to sleep. I throw the keys into the bowl by the door and hang my jacket. I walk to my room and take off my pants at the same time. I throw my phone on the bed and take off my shirt. I'll clean up my clothes later but right now, sleep.

Just as I let the blankets consume me, my phone rings. Groaning, I stare at the artificial light that brightens the dark room.

**Alfred F. Jones**

_What does my brother want!_

I press the green phone on my touch screen and bring the phone to my ears.

"What Alfred! I was trying to sleep." I say annoyingly.

After hearing a few chewing and slurping, he finally speaks. "Nothing much," Another slurp of what I presume soda. "Just wanted to ask you something."

I lie on my back and rub my forehead. He can really annoy me, even when he isn't here. "Well, can't you wait until _TOMORROW!_"

Alfred gives his annoying laugh. "No it can't actually. I want to go to the club again."

I grunt in annoyance. He always asks me that, even though irritated, I still go. We bring a few friends, including Alfred, Arthur and me. Just like Arthur, I can't hold my alcohol and I get drunk easily, but it takes a few drinks for Arthur to get drunk. Thankfully, I haven't woken up with a hangover next to some in the morning.

"No! Last time I went, someone molested me." I was dancing with a girl I found and someone grabbed my ass. To add to the douche bag, he was grabbing both of our asses and asking us '_Do you ladies want to dance?'_

Immediately I beat down the molester and Alfred came running over to the commotion screaming '_The hero will save you Mattie!'_

"You should've thanked me for saving you, but don't worry, that's what heroes do." Alfred continues to chew.

"Can you stop eating and talking on the phone? Besides, what are you eating?" I ask. I wish Alfred would stop that. Every time he calls me, he always is eating something. I think he's starting to get fat, though, I don't want to tell him.

"I'm eating McDonald's. So are you going or not? Don't worry; it's a new club this time."

It's kind of ironic that I'm working as a bartender and I'm going to a club. I rub my eyes and sigh. It would've been better if Alfred told me this later.

"Okay okay, sure. When?"

Another slurp. "Next, _next_ weekend. Are you free?"

I imagine a calendar in my head. Okay I have work as usual and my career training. I studied photography, but I'm still having trouble finding a job for it. My weekend looks good, well free at night.

"Yeah I'm free. Tell me more later. Bye." I hang up and completely shut off my phone.

The feeling of loneliness slowly seeps into me. Alfred and I don't talk as much, and I don't have a lot of friends. I'm just invisible to everyone, unless they want something from me. During my younger years, I even thought about suicide, but I'm over it now. I gotten used to the invisible feeling.

I hope this club isn't as crazy as the other one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Important<span>:**

Okay I'm going to repeat all of the Demon things.

For now I have only 3 types of Demons.

**1) Incubus:**

- To survive on Earth, they have sex. Some need it more than others and some just like doing it and don't care how many times they do.

Francis: is a full incubus.

**2) Energy Level/Emotions:**

- They hang around certain people with certain energy levels/emotions. It can be both Positive and Negative energy level/emotions.

Ludwig: He hangs around Feliciano because he has a positive energy level and emotions.

These types of Demons aren't dangerous, but they still have powers like any other regular Demon.

**3) Drinks Blood:**

- They are **NOT** vampires. Vampires like Twilight are gay.

Demons have **ALL** of these traits. Either it's evened out or they choose one over the other.

Gilbert: Is like this. He has all three and it's balanced. He is free to choose any of these methods on humans.

I'll add these little note to each chapter if necessary, instead of just dumping it on one page.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Did you like? This isn't a story I'm fully focused on, but I'll add chapters when I can.

REVIEW NOW. It makes me happy and possibly update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Okay I made an update in only 3 days!

I was soooo bored...

So don't think I'll update the next one faster because of this...

Oh and **thank you** for the people who actually took the time to _actually _review.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked the streets of New York with ease. It was morning, around 8 o'clock to be exact, and the streets were already crowded. But Alfred didn't mind that. He whistles a tune while walking.<p>

Alfred's stomach grumbles and he rubs it by impulse. He has no breakfast at home or more likely, Alfred doesn't want to make any. He would go to McDonalds and buy from the breakfast menu, but Alfred was craving his brother's pancakes.

Alfred smiles a little. Matthew's pancakes. Just thinking about it makes Alfred's mouth water. It's better than any other pancakes in the world, even better then IHOP! So that was Alfred's plan this morning. Go to Matthew's apartment and eat his breakfast there.

_My little visit would also make Matthew happy_, Alfred thought.

This notion makes Alfred frown a little.

It makes Alfred remember high school and his brother. Matthew was more like a brother from another Mother…but anyways, back to the memory. Alfred was about to graduate when he found out. Matthew was only in sophomore year. He remembers it so well.

Alfred was leisurely walking down the hall, going back to Math class because he forgot his homework. It wasn't like he was going to do it anyway; he just needed it so his Father wouldn't pester him about it.

So Alfred was walking down the hall when he heard a loud thump around the corner. He quickly took cover, not wanting to be seen. Another loud thump and some of the locker locks rattling. Alfred took a little peek and his eyes widened.

Matthew was sitting on the floor, his shoulders shaking, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around him securely. There were three guys around him and they all had evil smirks planted on their faces.

"Oh…is little Mattie crying now?" one boy cooed evilly.

Another picked Matthew up and slammed him to the locker again, earning a stifled gasp of pain from him. Matthew slumped back to the floor and he tightens his grip around his knees.

_What is this…?_, Alfred thought at that moment. He knew these guys, they were his acquaintances.

_What are they doing to my brother...?_

They both met each other during their middle school years but before then, they hand no idea they even were siblings, or that they even had any. So now both of them are under their Father's custody, who is a single parent at the moment.

Alfred didn't know how to act to this situation. He and Matthew weren't close, but their relationship was building. Alfred stood there thinking what to do.

"P-please…s-stop this." Matthew pleaded, his voice stuttering.

That's when Alfred took action. He immediately took the three guys and beat the shit out of them. The job wasn't easy, but he still won. Matthew wouldn't tell him why they were doing that. He also saw a glimpse of his arm, thin red slashes and cuts. Alfred inferred that he was cutting himself as well. After that incident, Alfred decided to find out himself.

He confronted the three ass holes and asked them why they were messing with his little brother.

"'Cause he's gay!" One screamed. Near his eyes was red and bruised, also his lip had a cut.

Alfred stood there in shock.

_Matthew is what…?_

"Yeah," the other retorted. "How would you feel if there was a gay in this school? He might have a crush on us! It's disgusting!" His buddies nodded in agreement.

Alfred has no problems with homosexuals, his Mother taught him well. She said that anyone is free to like whoever they wanted, no matter what gender. Alfred accepted the same logic as his Mother but with one exception:

If they didn't bother him, they were cool.

Even so to his judgment of homosexuals, he felt angry at those stupid explanations.

"Matthew. Is. My. Brother." Alfred said each word through clenched teeth, wanting to suppress his anger, though it wasn't working. "You piece of shits. Your common sense is fucking stupid. If I ever catch you fucking with Matthew again, I'll fucking slash your throats with a razor." He said each words through clenched teeth and he could feel his veins pulsate.

After that incident, for his brother's safety, he told their Father about the bullying and the cutting. Alfred felt bad when he did so. He remembers the look of betrayal and anger his brother gave him, but Alfred had to do what he had to do. Their Father immediately took him to a therapist. Everything went good after that.

Alfred winces as his stomach grumbles loudly again. He shakes his head and walks his way up to Matthew's apartment. Alfred knocks on the door, waiting. After a few seconds, Alfred knocks again, this time loudly. He hears a loud thump and a muffle cursing. At least he's up.

Alfred hears the chains rattling and the lock _click _before it opens. Matthew stands in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He has bed hair and he's in his underwear. Oblivious to his minimal amount of garments, Matthew looks at Alfred angrily.

"What the hell Al." Matthew croaks. Alfred brings his head back, getting a whiff of Matthew's morning breath.

"Mornin' Mattie!" Alfred said gleefully. He walks into apartment, not waiting to be let in. His stomach grumbles again.

Alfred walks into the kitchen and looks through Matthew's cabinets. He continues his search as Matthew yawns. Alfred takes a pause in his hunt and looks at Matthew. He's leaning against the counter, his elbows on top and his hands rubbing his face.

"What the hell Al," Matthew repeats. Matthew stretches his arms and Alfred could hear a faint _crack_ of bone. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Alfred gives Matthew his Hollywood smile. "I wanted your delicious pancakes! So go get dressed and brush your teeth!"

Matthew makes a scowling face but complies with Alfred's orders and leaves the room. Meanwhile, Alfred looks for the ingredients for making pancakes.

_I should help him out a little…right?_, Alfred thought, while taking the last material out, a frying pan.

After a few minutes, Matthew came out, his hair smooth and with comfort clothes on, his Canadian pajamas and an oversized Hockey sweatshirt. He yawns again, opening his own fridge and takes out some orange juice. Matthew sniffs the air as he drinks.

"Why does it smell like something's…burning?" Matthew says to no one in particular.

"I thought I would help you with making the pancakes!" Alfred says matter-of-factly.

Matthew immediately whips around to see Alfred, his sweatshirt sleeves pulled up to his elbows and flipping pancakes.

"What! No, go away! Stop!" Matthew yells and quickly rushes to the stove. Alfred gives him a confused look and backs away, letting Matthew take the pan and dumps the overly cooked pancake to the garbage.

"Sit," Matthew grows. Alfred smiles and complies. "I'll make it." Matthew sighs and Alfred just claps in delight. While cooking his 17th piece of pancake, Alfred begins to talk.

"So," Alfred swallows a mouthful of pancakes and licks his lips. "Are you still going to the club?"

Matthew groans. He totally forgot about the conversation over the phone. But he didn't forget how angry he got when Alfred called him at the wrong time.

"Why did you call me so late?" Matthew asks. He brings a pancake to the stack. Alfred looks at Matthew forearms, feeling a little relieved.

_At least he doesn't cut himself anymore_, Alfred thought.

Matthew follows his gaze and uneasily brings his sleeves back down. Alfred, oblivious to Matthew's anxiousness, takes the new pancake and smothers it with syrup.

"I called you," Alfred chews between each word. "'Cause I didn't want to forget."

Matthew sits down and brings a piece of pancake to his plate. "Well not at night when I'm sleeping! When do you want to go again?"

Alfred swallows and gulps down orange juice. "Next, _next_ week." He says clearly.

Matthew immediately gives a confused look. "Next, _next_ week?" He repeats. "What, you have something this weekend?"

Instantly Alfred blushes at the mention of this week. He has a…get-together with a Japanese male named Kiku he met at the café. Although Alfred knows he isn't gay, he has somewhat feelings for the man. He isn't disgusted or anything about liking a man, though he is confused why he's starting to feel this way. Alfred never experimented and he was always attracted to women. But Kiku, something about him made Alfred's heart flutter.

"I uh…I," Alfred stammers, deciding whether to tell his younger brother or not. "I uh, have a date with a guy…" He says shyly.

Matthew immediately becomes silent. He knows Alfred doesn't have any problems with other homosexuals, including himself, but Matthew never thought his brother would eventually, or more likely, at all, swing the other way.

"So you're what…bisexual now?" Matthew says calmly. He doesn't want Alfred to retaliate and say he isn't gay. It takes time to figure out if you're gay or not.

"I-I don't know. It's just something about him that I like," Alfred admits. "I'm still into girls though." He says, hoping that those words don't prove him to be a total homosexual.

"Okay, okay. I was just saying! I'm by your side either way." Matthew says, bringing his hands up in defense. Even if Matthew has only dated about two guys and has minimal experience with dating other men, he will still help his brother.

"Y-yeah. It's kind of awkward for me….I don't even know if he's into…" Alfred didn't finish his sentence.

Matthew nods. The two of them finish the stacks of pancakes and Alfred takes his leave. Matthew tries to console him by saying if he needs tips, he could ask him. Alfred smiles, but he wouldn't ask. It's too embarrassing!

Alfred left the apartment and walked his way to his favorite café. Seeing Kiku before the date wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>.:: Matthew's P.O.V ::.<p>

I wish Alfred could be more considerate about the time. He should already know I have a hard day at work, just standing and serving people. I work very late at night!

In contrary, it made me happy. I don't get many visits, but Alfred does make me content when he comes over. Even if he does do it annoyingly, I still appreciate the trip, though, at least not in the morning.

_That look…_

He looked at my arm. I rub my arms on impulse. Why did he do that? Doesn't he trust me anymore? After going to that therapist, I've been doing well. I haven't been depressed lately, cried that much or been having suicidal thoughts.

I can remember it like it was just yesterday. I remember the feeling of emptiness, the sorrow, and feeling of not fitting in, no one noticing me.

A loud crash quickly catches my attention. I look at the sink and curse under my breath. I wasn't paying attention; the plate slipped out of my hands and broke into pieces.

"Damn it…"

I turn off the water and reach for the broken plate but quickly snap my hand back when the broken piece cuts me. A stinging feeling surrounds the cut. I retrieve my hand and stare at it.

The cut is small but a huge amount of blood gushes out. The bright red liquid quickly runs down my middle finger and down my palm. The feeling of adrenaline pumps through my veins. My breathing quickly accelerates. I turn my hand over and the blood trickles into the water.

My hand reaches for a broken piece of ceramic, shakily. I swiftly grasp it tightly and bring it over my arms. Both of my hands start to tremble and I feel the first tear drip down my face and ripples into the sink water. I look at my wrists.

It's faint but I can see it. The pink cuts and slits, it's still healing after all these years. I grip the ceramic piece again and slam it back into the sink. It crashes into the water but I hear it crack and break again.

Crying out loud, I slowly fall to the floor and look at my hands again. I bring my other hand to the bleeding finger and squeeze it. The action burns and more blood rushes out. The blood surges out of the finger and drips down my hand more. My tears mix with the blood.

_What was that about not crying that much…?_

I laugh silently to myself. Sniffling, I wipe my eyes from the back of my hands and stand up. I turn the water on to cold and bring my finger to it. I wince as it burns the cut. I bring my wrist to the water and wash away the dry blood.

Shutting off the water and draining the sink, I walk to my room and bring out the first aid kit. I dab the cotton ball with rubbing alcohol and bring it over to my finger. Instead of grimacing at the twinge, I bite my lips, no where near feeling pain. Once satisfied, I wrap the cut in a bandage. While walking back to the sink, I clench and unclench my hands.

_I want to burning back…_

_ I want the ache in my fingers…_

_ My wrists, they feel incomplete…_

_ I want the feeling of the blood drip down my skin…_

_ I want to know that my skin is slit apart, the vein is just beneath the pool of blood, and if I try hard enough, the vein would be cut too…_

I shake my head violently and stop in my tracks. What am I thinking? New surge of tears pour down my face as I rush to my phone. I quickly press the number I know by heart.

"Hello?"

"I-I know I haven't called you in a while." I immediately rush my words out. My heart beats frantically as I wait an answer.

"It's okay Matthew. What happened this time?" Mr. Wilkerson says calmly. This is the therapist my Father took me to when I was having trouble at high school. I've been using him ever sense.

"Alfred. He looked at my arm." I pause, expecting a hum from him which means continue.

"Mhmm."

"I was just thinking _'Doesn't he trust me anymore?'_ or _'He still thinks I cut myself?'_. So then I was washing the dishes, it broke. I was going to pick it up but it cut me."

"Mhmm."

"So…so I got a cut. Looking at the cut, I thought about how I wanted to cut myself again. B-"

"Did you Matthew?" Mr. Wilkerson asks. I can imagine him in his office, swiveling in his chair.

"No…no! I stopped myself and then I cleaned the cut up. I was only a little cut, nothing serious. But then I thought about the _feeling _again…"

"Your urge, am I correct?"

"Y-yeah, that. I started wanting the feeling of the blood. The memories of high school and the loneliness came back to me all over again."

"I'm glad you told me this Matthew. We don't want you to harm yourself again. I'm going to prescribe you more of those antidepressant drugs you use to take; only a little bit. Maybe prescribe some Prozac. Have had these thought before in the last few days?"

I shake my head even though Mr. Wilkerson can't see me. "No I haven't, only today. Alfred kind of triggered it."

"Okay, make sure you take your mind off of it. Take a walk outside or try drawing again."

I nod my head. When I was with Mr. Wilkerson, he would always make me draw or express my feeling through paper. He would sometimes make me talk it out but mostly he would make me sketch. It's probably one of the reasons I'm into Communication Arts and photography now.

I would think Mr. Wilkerson would end the conversation again, but he doesn't. "And remember this: It wasn't Alfred. So don't think it's his fault, okay?"

My tears have stop by now and I nod. Somewhat, I do kind of blame Alfred.

"Yeah, I know."

Guilt slowly seeps into me. I know I shouldn't blame Alfred but it is kind of his fault. He should trust me more! If he hadn't glanced at my arms or come to my apartment to eat pancakes, I wouldn't be here, talking to my therapist. But all in all, my reasons are idiotic.

We both hang up and I take a deep breath. I go to room and dress in proper clothing. I take a random jean from the floor, grab my favorite baggy plaid shirt and combat boots. I don't really care what I look like. While grabbing my sweater, I glance at Kumajiro, my toy polar bear.

Even if he isn't alive, I give him a quick hug and kiss his nose. I had him since I was born, since my Mother gave it to me. I haven't discarded it yet, or plan to any way. He's still in perfect conditions. Setting him down and grabbing my keys, I walk out of the door.

A good walk would clear my mind.

* * *

><p>.:: Gilbert's P.O.V ::.<p>

The city is kind of nice in the morning…but only if it was _very _early in the morning. So here I am, taking a walk through the streets. I don't even know where I'm going. My awesome brain couldn't sleep at all. Also, it was also Gilbird's fault. He just couldn't shut up.

So here I am.

Walking in the streets.

Gilbird is perched on my shoulder, thank god, sitting silently. I gave the bird a piece of Trail Mix and I have more in my pocket. I don't know why he likes Human food. He doesn't eat at all. Gilbird accidently ate a piece of sunflower seeds that were discarded on the floor. Ever since then, he's been irritating me about feeding him.

Now the streets are getting more crowded as I walk further from my apartment. Man, I hate this. I imagined New York to be beautifully crowded, not horribly. That made no sense but you know what I mean! The hot dog stands and the cars beeping their horns, grey smoke pumping out from the back. _Disgusting_. No wonder Humans die so early, it's what they're exposed to.

What time was it? I was walking for an extensive amount of time, but I didn't feel tired. An awesome Demon like me would never feel tired. I know I've been walking long enough because Gilbird started to tweet and fly around me. He crawls under my hoodie and I can feel him sit on top of my head. I feel him squirm, still uncomfortable. I reach into my pocket and give him a pretzel. I feel the pretzel quickly slide out of my finger tips and I hear the _crunch _of the small snack.

I continue this stroll, walk around corners, cross the street, just anywhere. I know my way back perfectly, I made sure to put my sent on my apartment. The streets seem to be a little less crowded, _only _bya slight amount.

An electric shock quickly makes its way over my body and quickly left. My body began to warm up and I can hear my blood thump underneath my skin.

Then the hunger…

It was slight, but I felt it. It was my imp desire, not some empty stomach that can be filled with Human food. I quickly shoot my head up, now wanting to fully take in my surroundings. I looked at each faces that past, people talking on the phone or distracted by their electronic devices. I couldn't waste time thinking how ill minded they are with their electronic devices; I want to look for the cause of my sudden disruption.

Then I found it. That honey colored hair that's moving father way each second. Even the great distance, my eyes can clearly see. Rushing my pace, I walk my way through the people of New York.

Matthew, that head belongs to Matthew.

_My Matthew…_

Well, technically not mine yet, but he would be, once I can get him to my bed. Not even for a substantial of days past and my Demonic hunger came back. I run faster to the honey colored hair.

_My god…_

_I'm starting to act like Francis…_

I wanted Matthew, more than I do now, more than I wanted him yesterday. A few people cursed at me when I bump into them, but I paid them no attention. I can feel Gilbird stir uncomfortably as I jog forward.

Almost there…

I pause and catch my breath. I don't want to look like I'm chasing him, that'll look un-awesome of me. Lucky for me, Matthew is walking slowly. Gilbird tweets angrily and flies near my hand. I cup the small demon bird and place him into my opposite pocket (don't want him eating all of the Trail Mixes').

"Matthew," I say in earshot, trying to sound surprised. "Is that you?"

Slowly, Matthew turns around, confused to the strange voice that calls him. His face quickly relaxes when he see's my face.

"Hello Gilbert. It's nice meeting you here today." He says with a little smile.

His energy level…it's pessimistic.

_Why...?_

He seems to be cheerful. Putting a semi-fake smile, I walk near him. "It's a small world after all huh?" I don't usually meal in energy levels/emotions, especially negatives ones. It depresses me that sweet Matthew is distressed.

Contradicting his energy level, Matthew gives a laugh. "It seems it is. So what are you doing here?" he asks.

I give a shrug, maybe he isn't bothered by it. "Just walking around here aimlessly. I still don't know any great places to visit." I admit.

"Oh me too! Just needed a little bit of fresh air to…clear my mind. Oh hey," Matthew licks his lips before biting it. My eyes quickly follow the action.

_Such adorable lips…_

"Since we're both walking around, why don't I show you places of New York? Well, at least some of them…"

That will make me really happy! I nod and we both start our adventure. He showed me cool public sights like fountains and statues. It took a few hours but then we got hungry. While walking, a man from a food stand offers Matthew an apple then me as well.

"An apple for the pretty lady!"

Matthew quickly blushes, was about to prove him wrong, but accepts the apple. How dimwitted is that guy? Obviously Matthew isn't a girl!

But now looking at him…

Maybe a few things, like his long hair. It is kind of uncommon for boys to have long hair, so it does make Matthew look kind of feminine. Still, it's totally un-awesome! Matthew shouldn't be confused as a girl!

It's already afternoon and we both sit on benches in the NY Central Park. We both sit silently, watching people pass and the wind run through the leaves of the tall trees. I feel Gilbird stir and he flies and perches on my shoulder again.

Matthew glances at me and then jumps in shock. "Oh," He puts his hand over his heart. I can sense his heart is accelerating from the surprise. "That kind of scared me!" He takes a deep breath and Gilbird lets out a tweet.

"Is that your bird?" He asks rhetorically. Even so, I nod.

Matthew smiles and he coos. "Can I…can I hold him?" He asks cutely.

Matthew smiles more as Gilbird flies to his cupped hands on his own. Gilbird tweets in enjoyment. I can see him nuzzle against his thumb. Reaching into my pocket, I take out a piece of Trail Mix and feed it to him. Gilbird munches on the salty treat happily.

"You want to feed him?" I ask Matthew.

Matthew glances at me, then back at Gilbird. He nods enthusiastically and I feel the _zap_ feeling again.

_Ah~ he so cute!_

I hold the Trail Mixes in my hand. Matthew takes one by one, feeding Gilbird. Matthew giggles as Gilbird licks the salt of his fingers.

Jealously seeps through me. I want to lick Matthew's fingers.

More likely…

_ I want to lick his lips…_

_ His neck…_

_ His body…_

I snap out of my thoughts as Matthew giggles again and Gilbird tweets. What-what am I thinking? Francis words quickly pops into my head.

_"(:: You have to be careful now. ::)"_

I can't let the same thing happen. No, not at least with Matthew.

_Just fuck him and get on with it…_

The electric shock jolts me again. Yes, I want this feeling to go away. I can also feel that Matthew has a crush on me, even if it's small.

A one night stand wouldn't hurt.

We can still be friends after it…

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Important:<strong>

A little more about **Energy Level/Emotions**:

Like I said, they aren't all powerful.

Demons who actually choose to use this power, they can automatically figure out the person's mood.

They are free to choose if they want to consume Negative energy, which Gilbert does not.

*Also- I only made every Demon an incubus cause really, what's a yaoi with out some smexy time!

*I'll include info about other Demon powers once new characters get them so you can get a better understanding.

I'm still researching.

Feel free to PM me any type of Powers you think are unique! =]

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I feel kind of sad making Matthew a cutter.

I don't know how a therapist should completely act, so I hope the way i put it fits well.

I don't live in New York, so I don't know any sights or shit. Google.

At noody-xD - There, I put Kumajiro, happy? xD

Review mutha fuckas! Makes me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

I back!

& thank you for Athesia and LadyChu. Your help is appreciated!

& thank you for people who _wait_ for a update. Your patience makes me happy!

* * *

><p>.:: Matthew's P.O.V ::.<p>

Since my therapist prescribed me those medications, I feel a little giddy, hyper and _good_. I only took drugs once in high school, and this feeling is amazing, exactly like how I felt that time! Well, I'm not technically high, but the feeling is kind of there. Plus, Alfred and I took some shots before coming here. But no worries, I took it in the morning, but somehow the medication and the shots are mixing with each other, even with the timeline gap of when I took them.

So it's me, Alfred and Arthur walking down the streets slowly. The three of us decided to walk halfway. It's dark outside and only a few people are out. They give us a few stares because Alfred is kind of acting silly and wild. We're not that drunk so we know what we're doing.

Right now, Alfred is swinging from a street lamp. He blows kisses out and gives a salute. He kind of reminds me of King Kong for some reason. Due to being a little drunk and feeling like I'm floating, I laugh hysterically. Alfred motions for me to come up with him and I happily abide by.

"The hero is HERE~!" Alfred bursts out laughing and I giggle. I can hear Arthur curse under his breath but we paid him no attention.

"I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever~!" Alfred starts singing Empire State of Mind and he waves his hands around. I burst out laughing and Arthur walks in front of us.

"You bloody idiot! What do you think you two are doing! Get down now or you'll make a fool out of all of us!" Arthur yells at us.

Alfred complies with Arthurs orders with ease. Usually he would say no and annoy him more, but he's kind of loopy now. Once he's down, Alfred takes my hands and helps me as well.

"Iggy! Let me give you a piggy back ride!" Alfred says, he then turns to a fit of laughing. "Iggy piggy!"

"Shut up you git and keep on walking!" Arthur growls.

* * *

><p>"Why! Yer over thur, com' hur!" Arthur slurs. His hand is supporting his head and he bangs the table. On the table, Arthur only has drunken five glasses of alcohol and he's drunk already.<p>

"Artie~! You had enough! Just go out and dance!" Alfred pulls Arthur away from the bar before he has another fit.

The bartender sighs and turns to me. "What would you be having?"

I lean forward and lick my lips. "Certains vins veuillez~!" I purr, speaking in French unconsciously. The effect of the shots with the medication is fully kicking in. My body feels relax and the loud noise doesn't bother me.

"Excuse me?" The bartender asks. He leans forward, as if he hasn't heard me, or maybe he doesn't speak French.

"Oh sorry!" I smack my head lightly. I lean forward again and bring my lips near the bartender's ears. "Some _wine_, if you don't mind." I giggle.

_Wine and mind rhyme!_

I giggle at the thought as the bartender prepares my drink. I swivel in the stool as I wait.

_Hmm, where did Alfred and Arthur go?_

_ They were here just a moment ago…_

The bartender places the red wine in front of me and I smile happily at him. He smirks and turns his attention to the other costumers. I rotate the chair around to the dancing crowd. I don't see any bushy eyebrows, or that bomber jacket Alfred wears.

_Oh well!_

I swallow the wine hungrily. Finishing the drink in one go, I leave the stool and dance my way into the crowd. I dance by myself until I feel a hand on mine. I turn my head to the disturbance and see a smiling girl. I smile back at her and dance with her. It doesn't matter now, it's not like I'm going to get into her pants. I continue to dance with her until a hand pulls her away.

Frowning a bit but I shrug it off as a new song comes up. It's more upbeat and people quickly dance erotically to it. I frown some more when I don't have a partner to dance with. My mood lifts up as the club lights dim down and bright flashing light come out from the ceilings.

The cloud 9 feeling accelerates and it feels like I'm a kid with a helium filled balloon, or bubble wrap. I dance all the sexy moves I know, running my hands down my body, shaking my ass, everything. The music is loud and I can feel the vibrations against my skin. I gasp as I feel hands on my hips and they pull me close.

The body starts rubbing and dancing behind me and without turning around to find out who it is, I dance with him/her as well. I put my hands hers/his and I can tell it's a man. His hands are more muscular and why would a girl be rubbing a guy from behind? It's the other way around.

I feel the hand slip up my shirt and I gasp. The hands are cold! I shiver as it runs over my belly and to my back, running it up and down. I bite my lips as the mystery guy brings his hands back to my ass and squeezes gently. The song becomes more upbeat and he swiftly flips me around. Gasping at the sudden action, I grip his shirt for support. I take the chance and look up at the stranger's face. Luckily for me, the neon lights flash on his face just for a second, but I can completely make out the person by his eyes:

Beautiful, crimson blood eyes.

"Oh Gilbert~! Agréable de vous voir de nouveau~!" I giggle. His eyes under the neon lights make him look like a demon and I laugh.

_It's not Halloween yet…is it?_

I giggle at the thought.

"Bonjour Matthew!" Gilbert smirks.

He brings me closer and I instinctively bring my hands around his neck. Gilbert sways his hips and I feel his hands traveling down my body. Even around sweaty people, I feel his body heat emitting and it feels good! I groan at the sensation and let my fingers twirl his hair.

I hear Gilbert chuckle under his breath and one of his hands travel from my neck up, rubbing and touching down to my crotch. He squeezes gently and then stroke softly. This action causes me to lightly grip his hair and lean into the touch. I haven't had sex in a long time, not since my last boyfriend and this sudden action makes me moan. Biting my lips, I place my fingertips behind his neck and lightly caress it, as if my fingers were feathers.

I hear a shaky breath leave Gilbert and he looks down at me, smiling. As soon as the song ended and a new one quickly fills the speakers, I pulls Gilbert down into a kiss. It was a sloppy kiss, my mouth opening a bit to let air in and kisses placed on the corners of his mouth. I haven't kisses anyone in a while either.

_He taste like sausages~!_

_ Haha! Weird!_

I giggle into his mouth and he grips me closer. Gilbert quickens his pace on my crotch and I moan into his mouth. His tongue rubs against mine, making me shudder. Gilbert brings his other hand over my ass and his fingers probe the hem of my jeans, just between my cheeks. I jump at the action and I hear Gilbert chuckle.

He breaks the kiss and a short sting of saliva connects our mouths. Gilbert licks it away and his brings his lips near my ear, panting. His hot breath makes me shiver.

"Mein gott!" he whispers and his hands never cease rubbing. "Come over to my place?"

Gilbert backs away, his hands leaving my body. I shiver and frown at the loss of body heat, but I smile. I bring an arm around him and lightly tap his lips with the other.

"Haha~! Okay~!" I giggle.

The smirk never leaves his face as he drags me out of the club.

* * *

><p>.:: Gilbert's P.O.V ::.<p>

Since coming to New York, I've been going out to clubs and stuff so I can a get a meal faster. I didn't understand when people said 'one night stand' but I understand now. So here we are, the awesome me, Francis and Antonio, hanging out in this new club. Antonio suggested it. They're doing their own thing, probably looking for another meal like me.

I feel like I'm practicing abstinence, well not literally, it's just with my hunger. No one else satisfies me and the urges don't come anymore. Not unless it was Matthew. Ever since meeting him, I have had no urges around anyone else. Not even if the girls were _so, so so!_ good looking. No, my urges wouldn't agree with my eyes. I strayed away from them. Now even hungrier than before, I roam the dance floor. Maybe if look around, I can just get some dippy energy level from some drunk people, that should satisfy me enough.

The lights suddenly dim and the strobe lights pop out, blinking and swaying this way and that. The music turns more upbeat, something like techno or electronic or some shit, and people start rubbing up against each other. God, what is with Humans? They are hornier than our incubuses! Okay, that was an understatement, but they're almost like an incubus.

As if it's normal to have it on a regular basis, an electric shock courses through my body. This time it leaves the numb feeling, just like when your foot falls asleep. I growl in a little pain. My desire gotten worse, I'm even hungrier! I look for the source of my hunger, hopeful. My chest coils and the _zap_ feeling shoot through me as I look at this amazing sight!

He or she looks alone, since everyone else has partners, but it seems that that didn't bother him/her. Either way, she/he dances like the rest of them. Shaking that round ass of theirs, rubbing that slender body and running their fingers through his/her hair, tousling it sexually. From the energy level, I can tell that he/she is high, or at least not right in their mind.

By impulse, I walked behind him/her and start dancing. The light momentarily flashes on the person and just for a second, I can make out their hair:

Honey colored curls.

I lick my lips in realization. It's Matthew! Thank Satan because I couldn't be any luckier than this.

He's drunk or high and he's actually dancing back.

Running my hands over his stomach, I hear him gasp. His energy level quickly turns to lustful, just a little bit. I grin is satisfaction and run my hands down his bare back. Oh Satan how I want to get into his pants so badly!

The music turns more upbeat and I flip his so he's facing me. I haven't been this aroused since-

_No forget about that._

_ Awesome me has this luscious babe here now._

"Oh Gilbert~! Agréable de vous voir de nouveau~!" Matthew smiles cutely.

Every language out there in the world, I can understand and speak it. Matthew dreamy look only confirms he drunk or on drugs. Better for me. Matthew laughs and his voice bubbles my blood. I pull him closer and start rubbing him. He gives a soft, cute groan and his arms around my neck start to play around with my hair.

_He's such a turn on!_

I'm going to take him home and I'm going to do what I'm best at:

I'm going to fuck him.

Unexpectedly, Matthew pulls my head closer and kisses me. The kiss was kind of mess but I didn't care. I finally get to feel the natural warmth of those lips. I feel my body warm, the desire slowly diminishing.

_I need more…_

I quicken my rubbing and I feel giddy when Matthew moans. Yes, getting him into my bed would be easy. I feel Matthew pant deeply, almost out of breath and I part. From the deep kiss, a sting of saliva still connects us and I lick it, trying to savor as much of Matthew's taste as much as possible. I lean into his ear and make sure my breath tickles him and makes him shiver.

"Mein gott!" I tub faster and Matthew leans forward to the touch. "Come to my place?"

_Let's hope he does!_

I back away slowly, awaiting his answer. Matthew then taps my lips lightly and tilts head to the side cutely.

"Haha~! Okay~!" He giggles.

I feel my body heat and the _zap_ feeling again. I pull Matthew by the hand and rush out of the club.

_I can't contain myself any longer!_

* * *

><p>I glance back at Matthew and then back to the hallway. I forced myself not to run; it would make me look un-awesome. I take another glimpse at Matthew and he giggles.<p>

"What are you looking at~?" Matthew asks. Then he has the nerve to tilt his head again! The electric shock runs through my body again and I shiver. I only pull him closer and dig into my pockets.

Taking the keys out, I break into a jog and I feel Matthew stumble. Not caring, I continue to trot till I get to the door of my apartment. Due to nervousness, I fumble with the key.

_It's because Matthew is here…_

_ I finally got him!_

"Aww~!" Matthew coos. Breaking my concentration on opening the door, I look at Matthew. He's smiling a wide smile and he's twirling around, as if he's a school girl. Next thing you know, he'll probably twist his index finger on his cheek. "Why you so nervous Gilbert~?" He then takes his hand and ruffles my hair.

Smiling at him, I bring my face close to his and our lips connect. I kiss him gently and _yes!_ the door is finally open. Not taking my lips off of him, I pull him close and walk into my apartment. I open my eyes and look down slightly and take off my shoes. Matthew backs away, breaking the kiss and he takes his shoes off as well.

"It's soooo dark~! Haha~!"

Okay, this drunk/high/stoned act is starting to get annoying. But it's still beneficial. I flip the lights switch by the door and the room brightens from the darkness. I pull Matthew to the direction of my room but he stops in his tracks.

"Oh your birdie~! Hi tweety~!" He coos.

Gilbird is sitting on his bird perch. He looks to be sleeping, but now his slumber is disturbed by Matthew. Matthew lightly pokes Gilbird and he chirps angrily. Matthew pouts a bit but then his mood lifts up when Gilbird flies on top of his head. Matthew looks up, trying to look up at Gilbird and spins around.

I smirk at the sight. He just looks so cute! Gilbird chirps in annoyance and Matthew stops. He then balances Gilbird on his head and starts walking towards me as if he was a model. His arms are stiff and out, as if he was a female. I laugh at the sight.

"Eh~?" Now Matthew tilts his head and pokes his index finger to his cheeks.

I quickly grab Matthew and consume his lips gently. Nipping at his lips tenderly, I run my hands over his body and take off his jacket. Moaning into my mouth, Matthew brings his hands over my head and tugs at my earlobes. I chuckle into his mouth and continue our journey to my room.

Pushing him onto the bed lightly, Gilbird stirs, flying away, tweeting angrily. I topple over Matthew and adjust him so his head is lying on top of my pillows. I trail my gentle kisses down is face, to his jaw line, to his Adams apple and across his neck. Matthew shivers and giggles uncontrollably.

"Haha~! That tickles~!" He pushes his head lightly and I lift my body up.

I take his hand and kiss it gently, to his fingertips, on his palm and from his wrist down to his forearm. Matthew giggles again but shivers in a tiny bit of pleasure. Lifting my body up again, I quickly take of my shirt and toss it to the side. I stare at Matthew as he looks over at my body.

"You look shiny~! Did you put one of those glittery girly lotions~?" He asks, followed by his drunken laugh.

Instead of giving him an answer, I frown. Just how much drugs did he take before coming to the club? He's totally tripping. Matthew starts to sit up but I softly push him down. No, I'm not letting this moment pass by; it's either now or never.

In return, Matthew frowns as well. "Stop pushing me~!" Matthew whines softly. He then mumbles under his breath. "Bully…"

I chuckle and bring my lips to Matthew's forehead. Kissing him lightly, I pet his head in a soothing manner. "I'm sorry."

Matthew's anger diminishes quickly and he cups my cheeks. "Its okay~!"

Then suddenly, I'm on the bed and Matthew is straddling me. I resist the urge to put my hands on his hips; I want to see what he has planned. Matthew giggles more and he runs his hands through his hair. Through the moonlight, his pastel skin shines brighter and everything seems to amplify in beauty.

"I'm having a feeling…" He trails his index finger down my chest. "That you want sex~!" His finger stops at the edge of my belt. He smiles and pulls my pants up and let's goes, letting it _slap_ against my skin. The electric shock feeling pumps into my body and I swallow hard.

"I'm guessing that's a yes~!" Matthew nods his head. I turn my head to the side, embarrassed.

_Why am I getting embarrassed?_

_ So un-awesome!_

"But still…" Matthew taps his lips with his finger, thinking. "I don't think I'm in the mood," He leans into my neck, just below my ear. "_It's been such a long time…_" He whispers seductively. His hot breath makes me shiver and moan lightly.

He really does know how to turn someone on.

Now placing my hands on his hips, I rub up and down. Matthew places his hands on mine and throws his head back, giving a soft moan. He then looks at me, biting his lips. Matthew hums and smiles as he places his hands on my chest.

"When I first met you," He starts, pausing to giggle lightly. "I though you were so _sexy_~!" He hisses and licks his lips. Matthew then pouts and sighs. "But you just want to fuck right?" He leans down to my face and give me a soft, short kiss. "_I actually wanted to get to know you better_..." Matthew whispers and lifts his head up a bit so he can look at me. His eyes look sad and his energy level quickly turns to disappointed and upset.

I frown a bit and grip his hips. I push Matthew off of me and now he's lying on the bed. He lets out a little gasp and his hair sprawls across the pillows. Hesitantly, I gently move the strand of hair from his face. Staring into his eyes, I sigh softly in content as his face softens from surprise and he smiles gently. His energy level turns calm and quite.

_He wants to know me better?_

My Demon desire slowly fills up, but not quite enough. Maybe it'll come back in a couple of months, but that's fine with me. I kiss his cheek gently and lay besides him. He's so soft and the tranquil energy level he's radiating just makes me smile and so _full_.

Happy.

Peaceful.

Even makes me feel more…

_Human…_

Matthew hugs me and lays his head into my chest. He sighs in comfort. Matthew places his hand around me and a hand on my chest. Wrapping an arm around him, I bring him closer. From the corner of the room, I can hear tweets coming this way. Gilbird lays on Matthew's neck and digs into his shirt, possibly want to sleep also.

"Your heart beats…I can't hear them…" Matthew whispers.

Looking down at him, I see his eyes half open and his hand pushing harder into my chest. I feel myself frown and I lift my body up.

"It's there…you just have to listen harder." I say in sadness.

Matthew looks up at me. Stirring Gilbird, he moves a bit and places his ear on my chest. I pat his back as I hear him breathe. It's even and calm.

"I hear it…but it's small." he whispers sleepily.

I stay quiet as he drifts into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_"Why! Yer over thur, com' hur!" _-/Why! You over there, come here!\- Cuz Arthur needs his own translations

_"Certains vins veuillez~!" _-/Some wine please~!\-

_"Agréable de vous voir de nouveau~!" _-/Nice to see you again~!-\

& I'm guessing you can get the rest. If not, you should die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

You guys were expecting smex huh?

WELL TOO BAD!

HAHA, I'm such a tease!

Review now!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Sorry for not updating as fast.

I've been busy and such.

But I haven't forgotten about this story.

Updates would be slow.

Please check out my profile regarding updates.

* * *

><p>.:: Matthew's P.O.V ::.<p>

The sound of water running and sizzling noise wakes me up. Rubbing my eyes, I turn to the other side and bring the blanket over me more, trying to block out the constant clatter. Sadly, it doesn't stop and slowly, I open my eyes. My eyes flutter uncontrollably as the sun rays hit my face directly. I bring the sheet over me and open my eyes again.

Wait…

_My blanket is red…_

_ This is white…_

Swiftly, I sit up on the bed. My eyes burn and my head spins a bit. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I slowly rub and clear my parch throat. The clatter continues and the sound feels like a painful vibration in my head.

"Good morning Matthew."

Slowly, I look up at the voice.

There stands Gilbert.

Smiling.

_What is he doing in my house?_

I look around my surroundings, trying to find an answer. My eyes widen at the sight. This apartment is smaller than mine. It kind of looks gothic. The furniture and everything else seems to be in a grayscale color. Ignoring Gilbert's presence for a second, I double take the room I'm in.

His bedroom.

In his bed.

"Wh-who…How did I get here?" I scratch my head. I push the blanket off and attempt to move, but the sudden act causes my head to stir in an uncontrollable ripple of headaches. Gilbert places his hand on my shoulder, keeping my still.

"You were at the club yesterday and it was a coincidence that I was there too. We danced and I took you to my apartment." Gilbert says.

My mind is completely blank at his utter straightforward answer. I interpret his words and look at the bed again.

I look at Gilbert, then at the bed. "Er…we didn't do…anything…right?" My face immediately heats up at the background meaning to the words. It would be totally uncomfortable for me if I had sex with a person I just met, _and_ who I'm becoming friends with.

Gilbert gives a strange laugh. "No we didn't. You were kind of crazy though, like you were on drugs or something."

_Drugs…?_

"I-I-I was just drunk. I can't even remember last night." I half lie. The alcohol mixed with my depressants must've done something to me. As well as my memory, I truly can't remember what happened.

"Sine you're here, why don't you eat some breakfast and then take a shower?" Gilbert suggests.

I nod slowly, careful not to reactivate my painful head pains and Gilbert extends his hand. Gripping it tightly, I leisurely stand up and Gilbert helps me to the kitchen. The drugs and depressants really mess me up. My legs feel weak and my body is sore, each movement feels like elastic that has been far too stretched and it wants to sling back.

Gilbert, acting like a gentleman, pulls the chair out for me. I blush at the gesture. Muttering a low 'thank you', I stiffly sit down. Gilbert dashes to the pan and places scrambled eggs and sausages onto a plate in front of me. He does the same for his plate. Going to the fridge, he gets out orange juice and pours both glasses full.

"I'm not much of a cook and all," Gilbert starts, sitting down in the seat in front of me. "But eggs and wrust are the only foods I can cook!" He laughs.

"Rust?" I ask.

It sounded like Gilbert said rust.

"_Wurst_," Gilbert repeats. "It's a type of German sausage." He smiles.

"You're German?" I ask, surprise.

Though I couldn't figure out his ethnicity, I would never pick him as a German. Actually, I don't think he looks to be any type of group, his white hair and red eyes make him out of this world.

_Even demonic…_

"The awesome-est German there is!" He booms, making my head throb in pain. I try not to show it in my face. His actions and loud voice reminds me of Alfred a bit.

I let out a laugh at the thought. Gilbert smiles at his success in uplifting the mood and digs into his breakfast. Uncertainly, I pick up the butter knife and for and cut the sausage. It smells of beef and it makes my stomach grumble. The hesitation washes away and I find my mouth water as I bring the sausage to my mouth. Chewing slowly, I swallow hard as I find Gilbert glancing at me.

"T-this taste good, at least for someone who can't cook…" I sip a bit of orange juice.

Gilbert swallows and clears his throat. "At least? My sausages should taste awesome!"

"No no! It's good, it's good!" I furrow my brows in worry. I wouldn't want to offend Gilbert in his own house. "Well I'm not much of a cook myself. I know a few dishes and I can make the best pancakes there is." I smile at the mention of my pancakes. I really tried hard over the years, especially Home Ec in high school, to perfect my own secret recipe.

"Pancakes huh?" Gilbert hums. He stabs the eggs on his fork, bites it off and points the utensil at me. "Mind making me some?"

My smile widens. "Sure! Next time maybe."

Gilbert grins as he chews. "I would like that."

We eat in soothing silence, sometimes a small chat about a certain topic. Once all foods have been cleaned off the plate, Gilbert gets up and picks up his plate.

"Oh no, I should clean up. It's the only thing I can do since you made me breakfast." I say, standing up and taking my own plate.

"It's fine, it's fine. Besides, a shower would feel nice for you." He extends his hand and pouting, I hand him the dishware. Once the dishes are clean and put away, Gilbert walks over to the bedroom and I follow him.

"The bathroom is over there. Take your time." He smiles gently.

I smile back. "Thank you for all this."

Gilbert shakes his head. "It's what awesomes do."

Laughing a bit, I close the bathroom door behind me. The laughter dies down quickly as I realize what I'm doing.

_I was just in Gilbert's bed!_

When he told me nothing happened, I couldn't believe him fully. There was something off, a feeling that I got that we did do something, well at least not sex because I would notice, but just _something._ Isn't this considered a one night stand? I was drunk and dancing with him and went to his house (thank god not mine), so something was bound to happen.

As soon as I wake up, Gilbert acts like it's not a big deal. As if it's normal for people to sleep in his bed. I don't even know his that well! We're acquaintances and he acts as if we're best friends. The sound of rustling from behind the door snaps me out of my thoughts.

Stripping my clothes, I jump into the shower and turn on the water. Cold water immediately hits my skin but it feels soothing. Washing myself quickly, I hesitate to use his products. I laugh to myself when I find an Old Spice 3 in 1.

_Perfect!_

Not what I usually use, but at least I wouldn't have to touch anything else. Squeezing the gel into my hands, I run it into my hair and down my body. Rubbing my body until it's soapy; I run into the water and wash the soap away. Turning off the water, I wrap the towel over my body and open the door.

* * *

><p>.:: Gilbert's P.O.V ::.<p>

I feel my face frown as the door closes. I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

Why the hell did I do that yesterday?

_I should've taken the opportunity!_

Taking a deep breath, I walk over to the living room. Another deep breath and I flop onto the couch. I rub my face and close my eyes.

But what Matthew said last night was cute.

_He actually wants to know me better…_

My mind is telling me not to play along with this, just get the job done but my heart is telling me otherwise. It actually pounds in my chest, this never happened before. Not even with-

_No…_

_ Forget about that!_

Lucky enough, the sound of a door squeaking open drags me out of my thoughts. Turning my head to the noise, my eyes widen and I feel my chest tighten.

Matthew was currently rubbing his hair with the towel so he couldn't catch my staring.

He stands there half naked; his grey boxer briefs a little damp. His clothes are hung over his arm and it shakes a little as he continues to rub his hair. I can practically see the water droplets slide down his body. The morning sunlight gives his skin a glow, making him look angelic.

Giving a content sigh, Matthew pulls the towel off of his head and run his hands through his hair. Oblivious to my staring, he slides his T-Shirt over his body again. Yawning, he puts on his pants and buckles up his belt.

Not wanting to be caught, I stand up and act like I was doing something else. I could feel a set of eyes on me.

"Oh Gilbert…I…uh…finished showering…" Matthew fidgets cutely.

My face spreads into a grin. "Feel better?" I ask. When Matthew nods I continue. "Would you like a ride home? I can give it to you."

Matthew shakes his head. "No no, it's okay. You already did so much." He pouts. An aura of guilt hovers around him.

Frowning, I nod to him. "If you insist."

The guilt washes away quickly and the energy level of satisfaction replaces it. Smiling, Matthew nods and starts to tousle his hair.

I point him his shoes and he quickly grabs it and slides it into his feet. I snatch his jacket and hand it to him. He turns to me and smiles again.

"Thank you for the breakfast Gilbert." He says sighing.

I chuckle. "No problem. We should go out clubbing again!" I half joke.

Matthew gives a hearty laugh, amused with the joke. "I don't think I'll be going out clubbing anytime soon!" He smiles again. Just as he was walking towards the exit, he turns around to me. "We should…uh…hang out…again…" Matthew says, his energy level turning to embarrassed.

I laugh, finding this very cute. Matthew just doesn't know when he's acting adorable!

"Yeah, I would like that." I smile pleasantly.

Nodding in content and relief, Matthew turns around and briskly walks out of my apartment, due to his embarrassment. Once the door leaves, I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

The calm mood slowly turns to frustration.

Why couldn't I just taken him right then and there!

Am I what…pussying out or something?

I give a little chortle.

_ I'm fucking awesome; I don't pussy out on nothing!_

The smirk on my face is wiped off of my face as my phone rings in the other room. Growling, I walk over to it slowly and answer it.

"Hello?" I say irritably.

"Ve~ Gilbert! It's me, Feliciano~!" the usual, bubbly voice of Feliciano says at the other line.

My mood relaxes and I smile at his cheerful mood. "Hey Felli, hows it going?" I ask.

"I'm doing well~! I made pasta, so do you want to come over?" He asks.

I know very well not to turn down an offer of pasta from Feliciano. It'll make him sad and by all means, who wouldn't want to eat his awesome pasta?

Feliciano giggles at the other line. "Well come quickly before it cools down~!"

He hangs up and I quickly grab my keys.

I walk into the apartment, slamming the door on the way.

"Ve~! Gilbert is here~!" I hear Feliciano's voice from the kitchen.

Laughing, I walk over to the bedroom.

"Do you think you own the place?" an irritated voice says.

My smile widens. There sat Ludwig on the bed. Since he is still healing, his Demon form is still out. His eyes, before in human form was an average blue, now illuminates vibrant blue. Its shade is now Celeste, almost a glassy effect. Any area where joints connect, there is a spongy pattern on his skin and it slowly fades once it spreads farther. His black wings are currently bandages, useless now. They are neatly held back behind him.

"Don't you miss the awesome me?" I huff.

Ludwig rubs the space between his eyes with his index finger and thumb. He may look annoyed, but I can tell this visit makes him happy. Shifting in his bed, I quickly scurry to Ludwig, extending my arm to him. He swats my arm away and attempts to stand on his own.

His attempts are futile and so his legs wobble. Before he can fall to the ground, I catch him. Ludwig growls in frustration, but doesn't say anymore. We both walk our way to the kitchen, Ludwig limping. Feliciano rushes to Ludiwg and helps him to the table too.

"I am perfectly fine!" He says as he's sitting down slowly.

I stand over him, _tsk_-ing and Feliciano pouts. "Oh really, you are?"

"I am not a child to be watched over constantly." He glares.

"But Luddy…you're still hurt…" Feliciano sulks. He puts pasta onto Ludwig's plate.

Ludwig rubs Feliciano's arm affectionately. "But I'm healing."

Sitting down, I play with the fork. "Really slow though Ludwig…"

Ludwig glances at me and looks at his plate. He opens his mouth but closes it again. Instead of continuing this action, he angrily shoves his fork into the pasta. Feliciano, a little sad about Ludwig's mood, comes over to my side and dumps pasta onto my plate as well.

"Ludwig…tell me about it."

The fork from Ludwig's hand clatters as he drops it. My eyes glance to his hand, which is clenching and unclenching. His energy level quickly turns to fury. Ludwig gives a shaky inhalation and picks up the fork again.

"No."

Irritation replaces concern. It's been months since Ludwig have fought with Ivan and ever since then, he never told me anything about it.

Not one single thing.

Not even how he got this badly hurt.

I was the last to know. Ludwig, apparently wanting to keep his pride, resulted to fixing his broken bones up himself or stitch up his deep cuts. When Demons fight, it's more than broken bones and cuts. Demons are hard to kill, so we have powers and depending on how we use it, the powers can be deadly. It's our mentality as well. Demons also have physiological powers. Even if we aren't Humans, we have feelings like them.

Right now, it seems Ludwig is more up tight than usual.

"Ludwig…please…tell me…"

"I won't Gilbert. I-It's too horrible…"

"Don't you think I fought other Demons too?" I say, my voice rising.

"But he's _different_." Ludwig hisses. He turns to me and he lets out a Demonic growl. I can see his eye color change to an almost white. He clenches his jaw and I can see his neck tense.

"Y-you don't know how different. I-It's too much!" He slams his fist onto the table.

Ludwig never has an outbreak like this. Feliciano and I stay quite. Ludwig's breathing clams down a bit and he pushes his plate forward.

"But he's not here anymore Ludwig…he can't come to the human world," I whisper, coming closer to Ludwig.

Feliciano quickly rushes to Ludwig and rub his shoulder affectionately. Ludwig places his hands on the table and attempts to stand up, but Feliciano helps him.

"You're safe." I finish.

Ludwig stares at me with tears in his eyes. Only when he was a child, I've seen him cry. Ludwig lets out a shaky breath and turns around. Limping to his bedroom, with the help of Feliciano, he slams the door behind him.

_Why won't Ludwig tell me?_

I push the plate forward as well, loosing my appetite. A few seconds later, Feliciano comes out. He frowns as he sits down and places his head in his hands.

"I-I want to know too…" Feliciano says, his voice breaking.

Quickly, I run over to Feliciano's side and rub my back to him. He jumps into my arms and cries into my shirt.

"H-He's s-so depressed and I-I can't d-do anything…!" He sobs quietly.

I pat his back, this action not new. Feliciano always act like this when Ludwig is somewhere else. He says he wants to be strong for Ludwig and if Ludwig saw him like this, he couldn't live with himself anymore. Feliciano was his life and Ludwig couldn't bear to see him anywhere near sad.

Feliciano quickly brushes himself off and rubs his eyes.

"Sorry…" He whispers.

"It's okay…" I say quietly.

Feliciano nods and I take my leave. Ludwig is already annoyed with me, no need to stay and idle here.

I leave the apartment feeling gloomy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

If you have any Demonic powers in mind and would like to see them here, please PM me!

I mean, yeah, I haven't thought powers through.

WHY DOES THIS LOOK SO SHORT?

It was 8 pages long on Microsoft Word =[


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

OH MY GOD!

I'M BACK!

THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!

haha no~

but yeah, I haven't been updating this as quick, but **_deal_** with it.

* * *

><p>Ludwig jolts from his bed, his body in cold sweat. His eyes darken to a cougar blue, borderline to white and his skin pales and the sponge patterns on his skin darken and contrast against it. He's panting, his teeth bearing like a wolf and his defenses are up. His arms are out by his sides, his fingers curved in, as if he's going to scratch someone.<p>

It takes Ludwig a moment to realize what just happened.

_Just another nightmare…,_ Ludwig thinks.

He gives one last deep inhale and relaxes his body. He blinks a moment in the dark and his eyes trail up to a figure. Ludwig looks down and he tenses up.

Feliciano was on the floor, clutching his arm and he was gasping and crying at the same time. Quickly, Ludwig jumps out of the bed and grabs Feliciano into a hug. He gasps a light wince and Ludwig pries off Feliciano's hand off of his arm. In the dark, Ludwig can see that he had hurt Feliciano. Ludwig scratched him and it looks deep. Blood trickles down and Ludwig glances at Feliciano's hand. His hand is smeared with the red liquid.

"Feliciano…I-I'm sorry…" Ludwig whispers, hugging him.

Ludwig makes sure that he doesn't touch the wound.

Feliciano nods slowly but is still crying. He attempts to hug Ludwig back but whines at the pain. The two of them stay like this until Feliciano calms down. Ludwig carries him back to the bed and observes the deep cut. The cut begins to darken, the cut looking like a texture of a desert floor. Ever so slowly, the crackly texture of the cut's blood spreads onto a normal patch of skin, infecting it along the way. Ludwig gives a pout and Feliciano places his hand on his cheek.

"I-I'm okay Doitsu…this will heal..." Feliciano mumbles.

Ludwig shakes his head. He bends his neck to Feliciano and inserts his teeth into the wound gently. Feliciano jumps a little and lets out a gasp. Ludwig sucks a bit of blood and starts licking the wound clean. His saliva would heal the cut and stop the venom from spreading.

"You're not okay Feliciano." Ludwig mumbles.

He brings Feliciano into a hug and places his head on his shoulder. Feliciano returns the hug and gives a shaky sigh.

"I-I hurt you…many times…I think you should leave me…you're not safe with me." Ludwig whispers.

True to his words, Ludwig has hurt Feliciano at times, but by accident. Ever since his battle with Ivan, he had injured Feliciano during his sleep. Sometimes Ludwig doesn't dream at all, but today, he dreamed of a nightmare.

Feliciano grips his shirt tight. Ludwig can feel Feliciano's nail scratch his skin.

"No! I w-won't ever leave you Doitsu," Feliciano pulls out of the hug and he places his hands on his cheek. "I'll stay by your side forever…" He whispers and places a soft kiss on Ludwig's nose.

"I-I don't want to hurt you again! Please Feliciano," Ludwig begs. He as well grips Feliciano's face. "It's not good to stay with me…"

Feliciano had tears in his eyes now. "N-no…I don't want to leave. I-I'm here to protect you…we made a bond…" The tears fall freely now and Ludwig freezes.

He has never seen Feliciano cry. Maybe tears of joy or when he's laughing too much, but never this. Never tears of misery or sadness, no, Ludwig made sure Feliciano never felt that emotion. He cherishes Feliciano.

"Ludwig," Feliciano whispers.

Ludwig widens his eyes. Feliciano never used his real name, just a cute nickname he seems to make up every now and then. Feliciano come closer to him and plants a small kiss on his cheek and brings his lips to Ludwig's ear.

"Please…tell me what happened." Feliciano whispers into Ludwig's ear.

Ludwig frowns and pulls Feliciano back. Ludwig presses his forehead against Feliciano's.

"I'm sorry Feliciano…I-I just can't…" Ludwig's voice cracks.

Ludwig lets the silent tears fall. He has never cried before, maybe a few times in his childhood but nothing so serious compared to this. He has even cried during his clash with Ivan. Feliciano pats Ludwig's back, knowing that Ludwig is strong and has never let a tear fall, at least that he knows of.

"I-It's too much Feliciano…" Ludwig's voice gasps out.

Feliciano hugs Ludwig and rocks him back and forth. He allows him to cry and stays quiet. The sun slowly comes up and it cast through the green curtains, giving the room a light lime glow. They both stay quiet for a moment and Ludwig has stopped the light sobs a while ago.

"I understand Doitsu…" Feliciano says.

They both pull away from each other and stare into each other eyes. Ludwig furrows his brows and Feliciano gives a small smile.

"Whenever you're ready." He quickly adds. Feliciano won't stop trying to find out what happened to Ludwig.

The two of them pant and breathe loudly, until all is quiet.

"Ve~ pasta would make you feel all better!" Feliciano says joyfully after a few minutes.

His mood quickly shifts to cheerful, though some of the sadness is still there, but Feliciano pushes it back. Ludwig senses this and frowns, but doesn't say anymore. With the help of Feliciano, they both go to the kitchen and Feliciano begins to prepare pasta.

Ludwig watches Feliciano cook, his face neutral.

But inside, he felt such worry for his Feliciano.

* * *

><p>.:: Matthew's P.O.V ::.<p>

Buttoning up my shirt, I push the door with my rear side.

Turning around, I make a little gasp. Francis was right in front of my face.

"Don't just pop out of no where like that!" I say, calming down my beating heart.

Francis laughs and he moves out of my way. Growling, I walk over to my station and lift the bar table up. Francis sits at the stools and immediately, I know I must serve him wine. Francis plops his elbows onto the counter and rummaging through a drink and a glass, I hand him orange juice. Francis takes the drink with a grunt, but he makes no other remarks. No need to have wine so early in the morning.

Turning around, I take the nearby rag and begin to wipe random glasses. This is when Francis clears his throat. I turn my head to the side, giving him my attention but still cleaning.

"You know l'amour, you seem to be down a bit…" Francis says, taking a sip of the orange juice.

Memory of what happen the morning makes me bite my bottom lip. With a small blush on my face, I turn around to Francis.

"Oh I see~! Vous avez enfin fait l'amour oui?" Francis asks, giving me a wink.

My mouth forms a surprise gap. Heat travels to my face, making me blush darker at the mere suggestion of that. Letting a low growl, I glare at Francis.

"N-Non!" I yap. "N-Nothing happened at all actually…"

Before I realize what I just said, Francis makes his trademark smirk. He leans forward, tilting his head.

"Oh! So you're suggesting something _did _happen hmm?" Francis asks in a purr.

"N-Non! H-He told me nothing happened…" I mumble to myself, but I catch Francis's lips twist to a smile.

I quickly cover my mouth. Francis leans forward and his lips spread, his pearl teeth showing.

"Then this fellow must be lying to you amour." Francis sighs.

"H-He promised! A-And besides…I was too drunk to remember…" I mutter.

I mentally slap myself as I see Francis raises his eye brows.

"Drunk? Oh, so naughty Matthieu~!" Francis laughs.

"I-I was at a club! It's not my fault!" I shout.

Francis raises his brow at me. "Oh? You, in a club?" Francis laughs.

Glaring at him, I push the bar table up and leave my station; I don't want to hear this French fool anymore. Francis's laughter drones out as I walk to the back to retrieve more drinks. Pushing the doors, I think of the alcohol drinks I need to bring to refill. I reach up to the cabinets and grab the needed bottles that are stored in the open. Dusting off the bottles, I grab three varied drinks and push the door with my back, drinks in hand.

Coming back, I see Francis still sitting there, looking to the right, out of the window, just in a daydreaming haze. Once I place the bottles down and lift the bar table with my hand, Francis makes a sudden flinch and he smiles up at me, examining the bottles I have chosen. Snatching them from him, I place it behind me and frown as I hear Francis chuckle.

"He's keeping something from you." Francis says.

I shake my head. "He promised me he didn't do anything," I say, straightening the bottles and glasses onto the shelf behind me.

"B-Besides, I would have felt my l-lower back in the morning…" I say lowly with a blush on my face.

I'm thankful that I'm faced away from Francis so he doesn't see how red my face is.

Francis chuckles again. "You don't always have to penetrate l'amour."

Immediately, lewd images of Gilbert pop into my head.

_His body naked…_

_ His toned, muscular body…_

_ His head bobbing up and down…_

I shake my head and I hear Francis snicker.

"And are you saying you slept over? Even if you didn't have sex?" Francis asks, in an amazed voice.

I whip around and pout my lips. "S-Shut up! I was drunk…I can't remember anything…"

"Did you stay for the morning?" Francis asks.

The sound of the back door opening and closing catches my attention. I watch as workers already are coming in for their shift. They call out to Francis and greet him a hello, and continue on walking. Francis turns his attention back to me and I feel myself squirm under my own skin.

"Um…y-yeah…he offered me breakfast…and a shower…" I say, embarrassed.

"Oh Matthieu! If this isn't a one-night stand, then what is this? Obviously you two are well acquainted with each other if he doesn't have sex with you." Francis says, _tsk_-ing.

A moment of awkward silence, from my part, passes between us as I grab a cloth and wipe the counter bar down. Francis idly draws onto the wet surface, watching as it dries off. I shouldn't complain about him and his laziness. He does this to everyone in the workplace. He stalks around, talks to them as if they're friends, (I'm sure they _are_ friends because of Francis's easy going attitude, or flirty attitude, which mostly goes for the female employees, which there is a lot of…) and maybe around the middle of the day, he goes back to his office that is just upstairs of the restaurant.

And about Gilbert and I…

I guess this isn't considered a one-night stand.

But what is it then? I hope Gilbert hasn't done anything while I was intoxicated, so we haven't damaged the relationship we already have, right? Well, I do admit, I find him attractive, but I don't want to loose any friends that I barley have. I dated a friend and I'm not going to repeat that mistake again.

Biting my lip to take my mind off of this, I put the rag away and take out hand sanitizer, pouring some on my hands and rubbing it together.

"I think I'm in love…" Francis says, looking me with a small smile.

I widen my eyes and stop my actions. Seeing my expression, Francis nods.

"Yes! The perverted me has found love…" Francis says, laughing, and then sighs.

"A-Ah who is it?" I ask, completely interested.

Never once has Francis gives this look. After all, he is a pervert. He does coon over romance and love all the time, but he is a hypocrite to say those types of things. At least every month, he is in a new relationship with someone. Sometimes Francis has always a new lady, and occasionally, a man. I see Francis with them at times. But once the month ends, it's always a new face. I always thought he can never commit to a relationship, and so this information has my attention.

"I don't even know what made me so attracted to him," Francis says with a laugh.

He runs his hands through his long, silky hair. Scratching his head, his hands trail down to his scruffy beard, rubbing it.

"It must be his eyebrows." Francis gives out a jovial laugh.

"E-E-Eyebrows?" I blink, putting the rag away.

"They were _huge_ and so…" Francis scuffs his chin. He pauses and supposedly tries to find the right description.

The pause makes my heart beat and I lean closer to him, not wanting to miss a word.

"So…bushy."

_Huge and bushy eyebrows…_

"Do you know his name?" I ask.

Sure, there are a lot of people who have eyebrows like Arthur's. It's common to have untrimmed eyebrows.

Francis shakes his head. "I didn't pay attention to the club's name. But I know it the new one just there." Francis says, pointing north-east.

"I was at that club too…and does Arthur ring a bell?" I say.

"Ah that's the fellow! Arthur! He was so drunk. He kept on cursing at me and calling me a frog and puked on my floor…" Francis says with a chuckle.

_Floor…?_

"Wait…you took him home?" I ask, and Francis gives a nod.

"You didn't take advantage of him, did you?" I ask angrily, furrowing my brows at him.

Francis can hit on Arthur all he wants, but I if he ever taken advantage of him while he was drunk, then I will hurt Francis so much, he would want to stop his constant relationship jumping. I wouldn't want Francis to hurt Arthur, both physically and mentally! Arthur is such a prude; he probably is still a virgin.

"Non non! I am not such a brute to use people like that Matthieu!" Francis says in a shocked voice.

I sigh with relief. "Yeah because he is my friend and I know him." I say, crossing my arm.

"You do!" Francis says with a smile. "Oh Matthieu, can you please give me his number?"

Frowning, I shake my head. "Nope. Sorry, I can't do that." I turn my head away from him and cross my arms.

Francis whines and he pouts. "But why l'amour?"

"Because," I start, glaring at him. "It's a matter of privacy and you barely know him."

Arthur probably doesn't even remember Francis. He wouldn't, because of all the drinks he had. Also, it would be just rude and I would break Arthur's trust.

Francis claps his hands together and he begins to shake them back and forth. Before he can utter any other word, I hold up my hand.

"No, I won't give it to you." I say, standing my ground.

Francis bites his lips and his eyes droop down in defeat. Taking a deep breath and sighing, Francis looks up quickly, eager as a puppy to hear what I'm about to say.

"I can mention you to him. But he has to agree that he is interested in you and _then_ I would give you his number." I say to Francis and he grabs my hand.

"Oh merci! Merci!" Francis says smiling and he plants various kisses on my hand.

Snatching my hand back, I wipe the wet marks and growl at him, a blush on my face.

"Don't get your hopes up…Arthur is…difficult." I say slowly, thinking about Arthur and how he turns down anyone and everyone.

"That is what makes the game more fun to win~!" Francis says with a triumphant laugh.

_Game…?_

Before I can make a remark, the sound of the front doors opening catch both of our attention. A couple of customers walk in. Francis stands up and smoothes down his clothing and I flash a smile at them. Francis gives me another look before he goes over to the customers.

"Good morning and welcome to Plaisir D'amour, please, have a seat!" Francis says brightly and motions for the costumers to sit down.

I drum my fingers onto the counter, waiting for a guy to just order straight alcohol in the morning.

He would at least keep me company.

* * *

><p>.:: Gilbert's P.O.V ::.<p>

As soon as I enter my apartment, a shiver runs up my body. Blinking my eyes, I stare at my apartment. Inhaling deeply, I smell a sweat scent. Following it with my nose, I walk around the rooms and breathe in intensely. Closing my eyes, I stop in the middle of the living room and try to follow where this mystery scent is coming from.

The scent makes my body shiver again and an electric feeling passes through me. Biting my lip, I open my eyes and jump onto my bed. Moaning, I press my face into the pillows and sigh.

_It smells like Matthew…_

Matthew's scent is imprinted on my pillow.

Smiling a little, I take more inhalations and shift myself to my knees on my bed, my face still not leaving the pillow. I sit on my legs and slowly bring the pillow off of my face and place it on my lap.

I close my eyes and let myself drift to random thoughts.

_Matthew smells so awesome…_

With a sudden jerk, I snap my eyes open and throw the pillow back to its original place. I shift myself sitting at the edge of my bed, my feet resting on top of the cool, hardwood floor.

I'm thinking like a weirdo!

It's like I'm a school girl who stole something from their crush and kept it.

Except, it's with a pillow.

My pillow.

Which Matthew's head was on...

_He smells so good!_

I smack my forehead with my hand and shake my head. I'm acting like a creep. Getting off the bed, I take the blankets and start to fold them.

_What the hell is happening…?_

Why do I smell Matthew? He has only been here once and I haven't made a bond with him. Demon can make a bond with other demons, or sometimes, with a human. It is rare for any Demon to make a link with an Angel, as how Ludwig did so. Basically, a bond is when you bound your souls together and share a heart. Also, when you make a bond with a given person, their scent becomes stronger to your nose.

Sighing, I run my hands over my sheets to smooth any crease and wrinkles. I neatly straighten the pillows in their exact place. Hearing a small_ tweet_, I turn my head to the side slightly and see a fluff of yellow fur.

Gilbird perches on my shoulder and I feel his small feet crawl to the left and he nuzzles himself against my neck. Smiling, I bring my index finger to Gilbird and nudge him in a gentle way with my knuckles. Gilbird chirps and I chuckle, grabbing Gilbird and cupping him in my hands.

"Good mornin' to you too." I laugh.

Gilbird chirps in response and I put him on top of me head. Unconsciously, images of the night before flash through my mind.

_Matthew on top of me…_

_His blushing face…_

_ Those moans…_

I shake my head and Gilbird flies above my shoulder, annoyed by the sudden disturbance. Sighing, I straighten my posture and walk over to the couch. Flopping loudly, Gilbert makes more frantic, angry tweets and I see him fly off.

"Sorry Gilbird!" I call out, frowning slightly.

I take the remote of the TV and turn it on. Placing my feet on the coffee table, I channel surf until I randomly select a news channel. Sulking lightly, I toss the remote across the couch and fold my arms. I need to catch up on world news anyway.

But instead of watching, I stare at the wall, deep in thought.

_Maybe I can hang around Francis…_

I shake my head.

No, Matthew is there. He's probably worked up about this morning. I mean, who would be surprised to be sleeping in my bed, with the awesome me around! I chuckle lightly to myself. But all jokes aside, I wouldn't want to loose Matthew's friendship. Even if I didn't get to bang him, I would be just sad not being able to see his cute face or smell his awesome scent.

_Maybe late-_

"-weird…Just weird."

The voices on the television catch my attention and cut off my thoughts.

Turning my vision and attention to the TV, I see a man about fifty or older, or maybe that's just the old, stressed face he has that makes him look older. On the bottom of the screen it reads '_Killings in New York'._

_Great…_

_ Another stupid Demon…_

_ Probably a newborn…_

"Some examples of this man's doing is drenching their blood clean, no trace of how, nada," The old man says.

I scoff out loud.

_That's a blood drinking Demon all right…_

"Also some cases with rape. But we have tested the semen and no identity comes up…"

"So are you saying that even with this sample of DNA, no identification comes up? Not even on any of New York's greatest technology?" A woman's voice asks, the news reporter. She moves the microphone back to the detective.

The detective shakes his head. "Nothing. All the clues we got is that this man who is doing these crimes is platinum blonde, but even if we tested that, nothing about that either. Nothing."

"Thank you Detective Her-"

My eyes shoot wide and every sound tunes out and I only hear muffles. My feet are off the coffee table and I'm sitting up straight, my hands gripping the ends of the couch. Each passing minute, the grip only tightens and my anger rises.

A newborn would be just too hungry to worry about hiding him or herself. But still, I'm guessing half of the wild newborns wouldn't know about the easiest way to feed off humans, energy levels/emotions. Some would know about sex, but it's the canine like fangs that just practically yell vampire.

_But this guy…_

This guy is skilled.

Knowledgeable.

_Practically an oldie maybe…_

"…"

I growl and flip the coffee table. It connects to the floor with a loud slam and the contents on the table crash. I stand up furiously and pace around the living room, my fingers running through my hair roughly.

"God…god damn it!" I curse out loud.

I come up to the wall and sling my fist back, but stop myself and just press both of my palms against the wall, leaning against it. Breathing deeply, I slowly bring my head to the wall and bounce against it lightly. My hands curl up to fists and I pound the wall lightly, my lips snarling.

My anger slowly drowns and a sound of an infomercial hums the room. I sigh loudly and gnaw my bottom lip. Lifting my head and turning it slightly to the right, I look over the mess I made. The wooden coffee table still is intact but the glass and random plates and papers are all over the place. Liquid wets the paper and slowly spreads.

Another loud sigh escapes my lips.

Patting the wall, I sharply turn and walk over to the mess, picking the table back up. I walk up to the supply closet near the front of the apartment and grab a pan and a mop. Taking these and placing it near the couch, I walk over to the kitchen and pull out hefty amount of napkins and toss them on top of the couch. Keeping one in my hand, I kneel over the mess and pick out the glass shards I can find. Quickly finishing, I fold the napkins and hold the big pieces of glass in my other hand, and walking over to the garbage can, I dump it there.

Walking over to the living room, I kneel over and slowly pick of the wet paper, crumpling all of it and grabbing all of it, I toss it into the can again. After several minutes of cleaning up my mess, I sit back down onto the couch with my head in my hands.

I rub my temples with my fingers, and growl lightly.

_Platinum blonde hair…_

No, it can't be.

It shouldn't be.

He was quiet for so long, why make a scene right now?

And even doing shitty crimes like that!

So unlike him!

Him…

_Ivan…_

He's here.

Here in New York City.

* * *

><p><strong>Important:<strong>

**1) Bonds****  
><strong>

- a connection/link/union that can be made with a Demon and anyone else

It's almost like being one person, but you keep your separate bodies.

Only Demons can feel this. Humans are oblivious.

Demons share a:

_soul _(i.e- emotions, morals etc. Emotions- If the Human is mad for example, the Demon would feel the heated pulse, the tense muscles, etc. Morals- If the Human is for example, just done a good deed like helping the environment, then the Demon would feel the wash of excitement, accomplishments and confidence. etc. I guess it's the same as Energy Levels/Emotions, since you can sense the others feelings.)

_heart _(The best way to kill a bonded Demon is to kill the Demon's heart. Since before a bond, a Demon had no heart beat. But after a bond, the heart beat is small, but not normal like a Human's. If the Demon's heart is dead then the Human would be killed to. If the Human's heart is killed, then nothing would happen.)

Ludwig & Feliciano are examples. Though, since Feliciano is an Angel, then these things are different. Since Feliciano isn't human, he can sense Ludwig's heart and soul. But in order to have them dead, you need to kill both of their hearts.

**2) No Identity  
><strong>

- Since Demons are not humans anymore, their skin, hair etc. leave no DNA whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Cliffhanger...?

I think so...**  
><strong>

Also, I have a Facebook group and I post statuses regarding delays of my stories, news, etc. (we members also talk about other things~!)

And anyone up for an RP?

I'm free~**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

I'm back!

Did you miss me~?

Well it's summer... what do you expect?

I got lazy.

Here is an update.

* * *

><p><strong>Important:<strong>

I have decided there will be no rape in my story.

The side pairing RusCan will have no rape.

I'm also adding another pairing, RusPru.

* * *

><p>.:: Gilbert's P.O.V ::.<p>

A low chuckle escapes my lips. It can't be him, I'm being paranoid. Ivan can't be in New York. Not _that_ Ivan.

Not Ivan Braginski.

Oh no, not him.

"Nope, can't be." I say out loud, pressing my lips to a thin line and shaking my head.

He can't even enter the human realm. A Demon like him would find it much too difficult to try and blend in, right? Well since I'm not all that much of a powerful Demon (hell, I can make that up with my pure awesomeness) I don't know if these are true, it's what I presume. Though, Ludwig seems to take the job easily, walking downtown with me with no problem.

Yeah that's it! Ivan has no reason to be here anyway. A Demon like him is too used to the Underworld would find living here...well on his terms, disgusting. I for myself, find it amusing, living with Humans.

I'll just tell the guys and Bruder. It's not like I'm scared or anything, _no way in hell! _The awesome me never gets scared! If I just tell them this...thought, then I'll be seen as more awesome because what if Ivan _was _here.

Well, I can just head over to fancy pants restaurant and call Antonio over. Wouldn't hurt to get the gang together, also I'm sure Francis would give us free grub.

Standing up, I walk over to the kitchen counter to grab my cell phone but a glance at the digital clock makes me stop.

…

Tomorrow...

It's night time and I'm sure Francis closed his shop and Antonio went to bed or something. Frowning, I turn off the lights around the house and grab my jacket. Sleep right now isn't coming to me quick and I'm sure a night out would clear my mind. Gilbird quickly flies to my side and I nuzzle his chest with my index finger and head out.

* * *

><p>Lovino wakes up with a groan, cursing under his breath. He tries to lift his head up but immediately, a wave of head throbbing comes after and he plops his head down onto the soft pillows, cursing again. Lovino brings his hand up to his face, rubbing it softly then going over to his temples and massaging them.<p>

"D-Damn hangover..." Lovino mumbles, sighing.

He brings his forearm over his eyes, blocking any light and deciding to sleep more, too lazy to get up and get himself some pills for headaches. All Lovino could remember was going to a club. Lovino frowns a bit. The only reason he went to the club was to find someone to sleep with. He has been lonely lately and Lovino would have clinged to any relationship, so he was perfectly fine with a one-night stand. It's been a while in that department as well.

"Here..." A voice says in a gentle, mother-like voice.

From the left side of Lovino's ear, he could hear low fizzing sounds. He sits up slowly, pushing himself with his elbows and yawns, taking the glass and drinking slowly. The sheets on top of him smoothly slide down Lovino's naked form and hangs loosly to his sides, which the other stares at with a smile.

Halfway into the drink, Lovino furrows his brow in realization and stares at the man to his left. Quickly, he chucks the glass at him in shock.

"What are you doing in my house you bastard?!" Lovino screeches at him, or tries to because he held his head in pain as the headache intensifies at that moment.

Antonio moved out of the way, just in time and smiles nervously at Lovino, scratching the back of his head due to nervousness. "You forgot, haven't you?" Antonio chuckles awkwardly.

"Who the hell are you?" Lovino asks lowly, bringing the white sheets over him more tightly.

"Guess it can't be helped then," Antonio says with a sigh. "The name's Antonio, you know, the guy from last night...?" He drawls out, hoping Lovino would remember.

Lovino only gives a look of confusement. "Doesn't ring a bell."

The Spaniard sighs a frustration. "We 'hooked up'." Antonio says simply, doing air quotations.

Lovino stared at him and as he pieced the puzzles together (as if it wasn't obvious enough), a dark shade of red seeps onto his face.

"Y-You mean we -" Lovino stops mid sentence.

"We what?" Antonio asks, a clueless look on his face.

"We had sex you idiot!" Lovino screams angrily. He grabs the pillow nearby and chucks it at Antonio.

"Y-YOU BASTARD!" Lovino screams, fisting the sheets. The screaming results in him pressed his fingers into his temples, trying to calm down the throbbing. "Just how o-or when!"

Antonio winces a bit and picks up the pillow off the floor and just holds it in one of his hands. "Well we both met at a club."

The Italian glares and Antonio tries to smile reassuringly. "There is _no_ way I would just...just _do _that with an idiot like you!" Lovino says. This is partially a lie. At that moment in the club and that desperate feeling, he would have hooked up with anyone. But now, he wasn't so sure. The guy he chose looks like an idiot, and acts like one too.

Antonio chuckles. "But you did."

Lovino flushes more and growls. "Just leave! Take this as a one-night stand. I don't want to see your stupid face ever again!"

Antonio's face falls to a frown. "Okay..." he says, grabbing his things from the night stand. Antonio awoken before Lovino and readied his stuff just in case. As he made it to the door, he pokes his head in and smiled at Lovino. "I'll call you later!" He smiles, and leaves.

"BASTARD JUST GO!" Lovino yells but groans soon after as his headache skyrocketed.

Antonio only laughs and makes his way towards the door.

Lovino plops down onto the bed with a groan, bringing the sheets to his face and forcing sleep.

Antonio walks down the hall, whistling a tune. As he leaves the building, his phone rings in his pocket. Digging into his pocket, Antonio flips his phone open and crosses the street.

"Antonio speaking..."

"Yo Antonio!" Gilbert's voice says on the other line.

A smile comes onto Antonio's face as he makes a sharp turn. "Ah Gilbert! How's everything?" Antonio says, stopping in his tracks as he paused to look at the fresh, ripe tomatoes displayed in front of a groceries.

"Meet me at the Frenchie's restaurant this afternoon." Gilbert's voice says in a rush.

Antonio raises an eyebrow as he picks up a tomato, examining it. "Oh? Something happened?" He asked. He put the tomato down as a woman tried to persuade him to buy it, which he only shook his head, and continues to walk. He'll buy the tomato later.

"Just meet me there. I'll explain later." He says.

Antonio sighs. "Fine, I'll meet you there."

With that Gilbert hangs up. A frown forms on Antonio's face as he shuts his phone and puts it into his pocket. "He didn't even say goodbye..." Antonio said with a pout.

He pushed up his sleeve and looked at his watch. It was currently 11:32, so enough time for Antonio to wash up and do some other stuff. But Gilbert's tone, it sounded like he was worried. Gilbert never really called the trio in one place, unless it was important. Antonio shook his head.

_It can't be that bad,_ Antonio though. _Gilbert never worries!_

Antonio lets out a sigh. _Well, when I get there I'll find out._

* * *

><p>.:: Matthew's P.O.V ::.<p>

"Why can't I get a break once in a while huh?" I ask Francis, a frown on my face as I hold onto the silver trays.

"Because I say so." Francis replies.

We were in the back of the kitchen, Francis making his legendary mille crêpes. I plop my elbows onto the kitchen counter, bending over a bit and watch him as he pounds the dough. It's another day at work and _finally_ Francis decided to close down the bar in the morning, after all my convincing. I've been complaining to him, saying that people shouldn't drink early in the morning and all he replies is '_If the man has money, best not to say what he can and can't do._'

A frown falls on my face. "Just make me stay as a waiter. I don't like being a bartender..." I say with a pout.

Francis looks at me briefly before going back to the dough, rolling it out. "But you're the best in the business amour." Francis says with a smile, but his focus was still on his crêpes.

"So...?" I drawl out with a whine, pushing myself up and pacing around. "I hate the dirty men that come in and just want to get wasted..." I grunt, kicking the air just for the fun of it.

Francis chuckles at my childish behavior. "You'll get a break from serving alcoholic beverages. Maria couldn't come in today because she's sick, and the customers love her, so don't disappoint them."

I frown some more. Choosing between the two, I rather choose serving in the bar instead. Watching from my station, I always see how rude people could be. If I was in Maria's shoes, I would have yelled back at them. With _my _customers, they're usually quiet, only drinking their alcohol in silence, which I'm fine with. They're usually the deep thinkers and I come to the conclusion that most of them are depressed. Usually on Fridays, there's the party-ers and they are very loud. I make sure to call 'sick' on those days.

"Fine..." I groan, crossing my arms. "But if any of them give me attitude or back talk, then I'm going to shove their food in their face." I say with a scowl.

Francis lets out a tsk. "Make love, not war." Francis says as he takes the tray of the mille crêpes and put them into the oven.

I let out a laugh. "Of course you would know that very well."

Francis smirks and gives a bow. "It's what I know best." He says and I jokingly applaud him.

He looks like he was about to say something but he looks above my head. Following his gaze, I frown as I see the time, about three minutes before opening. "Well get ready then." Francis says, clapping. "Chop chop."

I give him a glare. "I'll chop chop all right." I say, clenching my fist and Francis laughs.

"Smile please~!" He teases, placing his hands on his hips.

I give Francis a raspberry and push the doors open, leaving the kitchen. As I walk back into the restaurant, people were already filling in and I quickly grab the note pad from the side, walking over to the first customer seated.

* * *

><p>Not even a few hours later and customers were already filling in. The only help I got was just two people, that's it. I could laugh right now. Three waiters would <em>never <em>get all of these peoples orders as well as keeping them satisfied and not annoyed with the wait.

I want my break, _bad_. Already a customer had tried to talk to me calmly about how long she has waited, but I could catch the snarky tone as she spoke. Also, people's foot seems to magically appear when I walk. Luckily I haven't broken anything yet, but really? You can't see a waiter with a tray filled with food, walk around? Am I still that invisible?

I step back, allowing the two people to take control. Things have died down now and I acted like I had something to do, making small chat with the receptionist. I can catch the glares from the corner of my eye but I ignore it. They can keep on glaring because I won't give two-

My name from across the room gets my full attention and I see that a chef is beckoning me over. A soft groan escapes my lips and I go over with the circular tray. Once again it's filled with varieties of food and I make my way back to the restaurant, not even trying to put on a smile. I am obviously annoyed with these people already.

After I serve these people, a sigh escapes my lips. I'm about to go to the back room and change but a raised hand catches my eye and I suppress a tsk.

"How can I help you sir?" I ask, trying to keep in a gasp as I look into amethyst eyes, almost similar to mine.

The man has childlike features, chunky cheeks which I can't help but get an urge to pinch them. Ashen locks fall towards his face, almost needing a trim and a large prominent nose which I can't help but stare at.

He clears his throat, making me jump a bit and I regain my composure.

"Like what you see?" He says in an accented voice. which I catch on to be Russian.

I blink rapidly and shake my head. "Oh um sorry sir, what can I get you?" I say, licking my dry lips.

"You have purple eyes like mine, weird..." He says, cupping his chin.

I mentally groan. He's one of those type to strike a conversation with me. Why do people do that? I'm in no obligation to have a conversation while on the job, as hypocritical as I sound, that's my excuse with this type of situation. You are the customer, you order food, I get you food, you eat, pay and leave. It's simple as that, nothing more nothing less.

"Sir, what can I get you?" I ask again.

The man chuckles lightly. "It's a weird condition, having purple eyes..." He says, which make me raise my eyebrows.

What is this man trying to get at? I really don't have the tolerance anymore for this bullshit.

"Sir, if you aren't going to order anything, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I say in an irritated tone.

"Usually red and purple are the eye colors of the devil." The Russian man continues on.

I give him a confused look. Just where is he trying to go with this?

"The eyes say everything about a person..." He says, staring off into space. "Those which once showed pure innocence of childhood now show the scars formed by the cruelty, pain and suffering of the world, served on a silver plate."

I only blink at him. So he's pessimistic. But what ever he's saying, it catches my interest. Makes me wonder if this man has had something bad happen to him, for him to think like that. As for me, I'm optimistic. I believe in giving people second chances, all of that stuff. He continues on without waiting for a comment from me, which I wasn't going to give anyway.

"It's like the devil himself has made a small cocoon inside of you, and once you're on the brink of insanity, he emerges and tries luring you with both lies and promises." The man says, looking at me straight in the eye.

"The eyes hold everyone's truth, as well as everyone's dark secrets. We are the devil's minions and soon, when his ways finally get you, your eyes holding these 'promises' you live in will be no more. You will be unshielded from all these lies you live in and see how disgusting you humans can be." The man says, a smirk slowly making his way onto his features. "No one can hide from the darkness and the life in your eyes will drain to nothing more than death."

I stand frozen, staring at the stranger while he stares at me with that smirk on his face. It seems like the room was no more but me and this stranger, who didn't take his eyes off me once.

"What are you doing here?" A voice says in an angry tone.

I immediately whip my head around, the voice breaking my trance and making me jump a bit. Francis was standing right behind me, staring straight at the stranger. I never seen Francis like this. He's always so happy and seeing him as angry and serious now means something is wrong.

"Well, this is a restaurant, and so I'm ordering." The man answers. The smirk never left his face.

Francis gives a low growl and he pushes past me and leans in front of the stranger. It seems like Francis knows him, and obviously not too happy. Francis' voice is low and all I can hear is murmuring.

"Well, I have done nothing wrong, have I?" The stranger replies with a grin, his chin tucked hands as they rest on the table. "You can't kick out a customer for no reason."

Francis tsks and he finally turns to face me. "Matthieu? Can I have your notepad. I'll be taking the orders. You can go home now." Francis says, already taking the small notebook in which I take orders in.

"But the-"

"I said you can go." Francis orders, looking at me sternly.

He furrows his brows at me, clearly not happy with my defiance. My eyes advert to the stranger and he smiles a big grin at me.

"It was nice talking to you Matvey." The man says.

"How do you-" I stop myself and look down at my shirt, nearly forgetting I had my name tag on.

"Matthieu, I said go." Francis frowns.

Pursing my lips, I nod and utter a 'thank you' before I leave the dining area of the restaurant and towards the back, going to the lockers and changing out of my uniform. I grab my things and quickly head out by the back door.

Why was Francis acting weird towards that man? Is he a friend or something like that? I take out my keys from my pocket and thrust it into my door, opening the door. Sighing, I throw my things in the back seat and start the car.

_And those things he said..._

I replay what Francis' friend told me. To me, it sounds like he's a satanist. It made me feel weird and for some odd reason, now that I think back to it, I remember the feeling of being afraid. My palms was sweaty, and the fact that I didn't respond is a weird reaction from me.

Shaking my head, I make a turn.

_Well whatever..._

Not like it'll bother me...

* * *

><p><strong>Human Realm:<strong>

Demons are free to come here. Some actually like Humans, some don't. A powerful Demon would find it very difficult to blend in, or a Demon who is too use to the underworld would feel uncomfortable being in the human realm. They would need to conceal their powers and hide their demonic features.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So...

yeah... update.

*confetti*

Oh you guys should check out the fic Lost In Hopelessness by PrinnyDoodette.

It's a spin off of my fanfic Love is a Disease.

OH!

If you want to rp with me, then ask for my skype~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

well hello strangers! It's been a while yes!

Well school got in the way and laziness and yeeeeah

pretty much that.

hmm not much news except updates will be slow yup.

follow my tumblr: get-your-canadian-on

mostly on there yes

* * *

><p><em>"Doesn't he look ravishing...<em>

_"I wonder what his eyes looks like under despair and agony..."_

* * *

><p>.:: Gilbert's P.O.V ::.<p>

By the time I already reached the restaurant, I was panting hard. I needed to run here quick. I couldn't delay any second, any minute. Reaching Francis' restaurant, I push the doors and navigate my way towards his office. I knew the direction anyway, I've been here before. I could sense the customer's eyes on me but I didn't give a damn about them.

From the hall, I can already hear soft mumbles just behind Francis' door obviously. Quickening my pace, I twist the knob and push the door open without knocking. Francis was behind his desk, elbows placed on top, his face screwed in worry, before his head snaps up to me. Antonio was in one of the armchairs located just in front of Francis' desk, his posture stiff and tense, something I have never seen before, before he whips around to see who was at the door.

"Gilbert, good you are here. Quick, close the door." Francis quickly says, motioning with his hand. I was already on it, closing the door and locking it. Taking my place besides Antonio, Francis scratches his chin and looks at the both of us. Antonio and I exchange looks.

"Antonio told me." Francis sighs. He leans back into his chair and places his hands on his face, rubbing them. "He was at my restaurant." His eyes peak to look at me.

"_What!?"_ I hiss out. My hands ball into fists and I clench my teeth.

Francis collects his posture and looks at me with seriousness in his eyes. "He was speaking with Matthieu."

I react fast, my legs automatically shooting me out of my seat, which causes the chair to fall back and hit against the floor with a thud. Just under my skin, I can feel my blood boil with rage, as if there was a fire under my skin, bursting out to incinerate everything in it's path.

"(:: I'm going to kill that fucking bastard ::)" My voice is low and murderous. I want to snap his neck, to kill him in the most painful way possible.

From my peripheral vision, I can see Antonio stand up and he places a hand on my shoulder and leans forward. "(:: Call down, you're going to awaken it. ::)" He says, unaffected by my reaction.

Only deep pants were heard from me and I can feel it. It was subtle, but my skin gave a slight burning feeling. That's when the skin flakes and reveals your true demon form. I wouldn't want that to happen... It'll be too dangerous in such a small office like this.

Coming back to my senses, I relax my fists, take in deep breaths before releasing a last sigh and turning to pick up the fallen chair. Francis seems to be unmoved by my outbreak and he rests his elbows onto the desk, looking between both Antonio and I.

"I do not know what Ivan was saying to Matthew," Francis asserts. "But I have dismissed Matthew and sat down to talk with him."

"Well?" Antonio pipes in. "What did he say?"

I can almost feel myself at the edge of my seat. Why was Ivan here, what was his intentions? Why would he come talk to Matthew first of all?

_ What is he planning..._

* * *

><p>Nimble fingers reached for the cup of coffee. It was the most Francis can do, to show this much of hospitality towards <em>him<em>. Eyes were always watching, no matter if the customers were eating. Humans and their curiosity, their attentiveness to everything...

_Can't keep their nose out other's business!_

That's what gets them in trouble. But they bring it upon themselves, and then they face the price. It's a cycle really. If only they were much smarter, they would've survived longer than they do now.

He had to serve him, there was no other way. Francis couldn't kick him out or he would draw attention and who knows what would happen. The Frenchman didn't want to provoke the Russian, he didn't want to try and find out.

Ivan was the type who simply didn't care of who was around him, what near him, he brought destruction all around. Francis believed he quite likes it. No, scratch that, _he does_. The rumors, how could they not be true? The status he upholds, the victims that fall under his trap, never has Francis seen them, but oh the stories. Horrible, horrible stories.

Francis has heard Ivan tore of someone's wings! Oh the madness! How could that be true? Even till this day, Francis wonders how that is possible? What super strength is he hiding? All of this made the Frenchman afraid of him even more.

But nonetheless, he was calm.

"Why are you here." Francis commands out of him.

Ivan chuckles into the cup and shakes his head slightly. Francis innerly scowls. Patient, be patient. _Don't want to rile him up_, Francis thought. Francis waits till Ivan finished his drink, seeing as he didn't want to put it down.

After what seems like forever, Ivan gives a satisfied sigh and sets the mug down. Francis almost lets a flinch slip through him.

_Be brave, be brave..._

Before Francis can jump in and say something, Ivan held up a finger as if to say 'wait a minute'. Francis wanted to pull his hair! This beast just thinks he can pull anything he wants and acts as if everything revolves around him! But he couldn't blame this... Francis was giving Ivan the satisfaction of that. Oh how he should've set his foot down in the beginning. But Francis gave Ivan the satisfaction of being afraid, it was evident in his eyes. Is it too late to act strong now?

A chuckle erupts from Ivan's throat and Francis scowled internally. It seems Ivan was stalling, and Francis just wanted to kick the man out, wanted him to go back to the underworld. But it wasn't that simple. Nothing in this world was simple.

At least as long as Ivan was alive.

"Go back," Francis gruffs low. Eyes blue like acrylic darkened to a shining coal, in the most literal sense. His irises turned into his own versions of Hell, showing his own story and his own misery he went to. "To where you came from." Francis hisses.

Ivan only lets out a laugh. Francis immediately brings his blue irises back. Clearly his threat didn't work, fucking bastard. He's only left to glaring at the man.

"Tell me," Ivan starts, placing his elbows upon the table and leaning forward. His voice becomes hushed. "Aren't you tired of living with these humans?" He asks.

Francis blinks. _What is he going with this?_ He asks himself. Ivan knows how long Francis lived on the Mortal realm.

_ Like the rest of those pigs,_ Ivan thought.

"Why don't we kill them?" Ivan smiled. Lips stretched to show those pasty white, canine teeth. Francis found it eerie. Why doesn't Ivan keep his teeth clean? Or at least make it look good. This made Francis shiver out of disgust.

"What are you planning?" Francis stares at him. This could not be good.

"Nothing." Ivan says and Francis knew it was a lie.

"At least, not to the precious humans you fuck."

Francis scowled and gritted his teeth. He bit back his tongue, knowing his next words would anger the ashen hair man and result in a huge scene Francis knew he wouldn't be able to control.

"But comrade, do not worry." Ivan pats his chest. "You have my word. It's not the humans I want to destroy."

_At least not now_, Ivan kept in a chuckle.

"What is your intentions here then?" Francis asks, utterly confused. Why is Ivan back? He must want something, _but what?!_ If it's a massacre of Humans he wants, he knows there will be others to stop him, especially the Angels. They come anytime there is a threat to human race. They came twice since the existence of Earth.

Ivan rose from his seat and grinned down at Francis."Revenge."

* * *

><p>Antonio and Gilbert looked at Francis as he retold the story, both being very shocked and hell lot of other emotions.<p>

Hell has literally come to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening<strong> - demon powers and their true form are unleashed by "awakening it". it's like an on and off switch that is free to control

**Wings** - wings are the most important and possibly a powerful tool for a demon, and angels alike. They are very strong and there needs to be a lot of damage to be done to actually cause harm. An actual mutilation of wings can cause death.


End file.
